Quiero Tu Amor
by SD'Grey
Summary: De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón, esas son las palabras que define a Isabella Swan o la hombre como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiara algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...
1. Chapter 1 Prefacio

**Summary:**De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón. Esas son las palabras que define a Isabella Swan, o la hombre, como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiará algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para dar vida a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Prefacio**

—Maldito fuereño. —Me miró con desdén. Ya me había acostumbrado a esa mirada, desde el día que la conocí no me miraba de otra forma, siempre tan a la defensiva. —Así que, ¿crees que puedes ganarme?

—Sé que puedo. —Me encogí de hombros. Acercándome a ella en "Zeus", mi caballo. Para haber estado fuera por años y sin montar, me sentía lo suficientemente confiado. — ¿Acaso tiene miedo?

—Miedo. —Estalló en risotadas, incluso así se veía hermosa. —Esa palabra no está hecha para mí.

— ¡Demuéstrele, patrona!—Le gritó uno de sus peones.

Se suponía que solo seriamos ella y yo, pero al parecer íbamos a servir de entretenimiento para los trabajadores de ambas haciendas.

— ¿Qué dices, fuereño? Tú y yo, una carrera. —Se acomodó el sombrero, que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa si es que eso era posible. Toda una belleza bravía.

— ¿Qué me darás si gano?—Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto.

—Patrón, —dijo Félix captando mi atención, —no es por contradecirlo, pero no existe la persona que le pueda ganar en las carreras a Isabella Swan.

—Tu criado tiene toda la razón, —sonrió altanera, —pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de verte humillado y completamente derrotado.

—Perfecto. —No iba a dejar que ella me hiciera menos ante los presentes. —Acepto el reto.

—Bien, el recorrido es desde allá, —extendió su brazo, señalando uno de los árboles más alejados del terreno, —y terminamos aquí. ¿Puedes con eso?

—Puedo con más.

—Vas a acabar avergonzado, Edward. —Gruño Jasper, mi mejor amigo. —Mejor vámonos. Estás a tiempo de evitar semejante cosa.

—Nadie va a avergonzarme. —Le aseguré. _No le iba a dar el gusto._ —Es más, para hacerlo interesante…—Recorrí a Isabella de pies a cabeza, tan imponente en su caballo. Vestía una blusa a cuadros de color rojo que dejaba a la vista parte de su escote, pantalones gastados de mezclilla llenos de tierra, sus botas negras y en la mano derecha una fusta. Era bella la mujer. — ¿Te parece hacer una pequeña apuesta?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres perder?—Alzó una ceja. _¡Demonios, pero que segura estaba!_

—Bueno, si yo gano, me darás lo que yo quiera. —Sonreí, ante la expectativa de lo que podía ganarme.

No iba a pedir nada de otro mundo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que si se lo pedía ahora, simplemente encontraría el modo de no dármelo. Así que esperaría y, si todo salía bien, obtendría mi recompensa.

—Eso no pasará. —Dijo muy segura de sí misma, a la vez que me sacaba de mis pensamientos. —Cuando gane, quiero que me des el ojo de agua. Mi ganado lo necesita al igual que mis tierras.

—Una petición aceptable. Es un trato. —Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con ella.

—Un trato. —Escupió en su palma antes de apretar mi mano.

Sabía que esto último lo había hecho con el único fin de fastidiarme, pero me tragué mi orgullo y la apreté fuertemente antes de soltar y tomar posición.

Solo uno de los dos ganaría y esperaba que fuera yo…

* * *

**N/A: Hola, chicas… aquí está el prefacio de esta historia. No tiene caso que diga mucho, pues hace semanas ya la había subido pero pues no sabia si iba a poder seguir continuarla pero me di cuenta de que: Querer es poder, así que seguiré con este fic. **

**Gracias por leer y una enorme disculpa a las personas que la leían, que me dejaban reviews y que me tenían en favoritos y alertas... ya no las dejaré.**


	2. Chapter 2 La Última Voluntad

**Summary:**De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón. Esas son las palabras que define a Isabella Swan, o la hombre como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiará algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para dar vida a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**La Última Voluntad**

**POV Bella **

Contemplé de nueva cuenta al ganado. Todas las reces iban de arriba abajo por el gran terreno del campo. Había días, como hoy, envidiaba a esos animales, no tenían nada mejor que hacer salvo correr en libertad y pastar a sus anchas en la verde hierba. Ellos eran libres y podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana. En cambio, yo no podía contar con semejante privilegio.

Hacia exactamente siete años que luchaba desesperadamente por levantar la hacienda Platt, el único patrimonio que quedaba de mi madre. Su nombre era Esme y a sus escasos dieciséis había contraído matrimonio con Charlie Swan. La gente de la región asegura que mi padre solo estaba con ella por dinero, y realmente en estos años había logrado tragarme ese rumor.

Desde que mi madre murió, Charlie sumó en una completa depresión. Esa era su vida, sin ningún ánimo y la mayor parte del tiempo luchaba contra sus ansias de alcohol: un hombre devastado era lo que poco que quedaba de mi padre. Sabía perfectamente que no era la única que "sufría" al verlo de ese modo. Alice era la más consumida por nuestra situación actual, pues ella siempre había estado acostumbrada a los grandes lujos; pero era una idiota que no hacía nada por ayudar en casa, no se interesaba por el campo y estaba mucho más ocupada en llorar la pérdida de su imbécil novio Mike Newton. Mi hermana era una mujer patética.

Por otro lado estaba Riley, mi hermano mayor que era un inservible. Lo que más le interesaba eran las faldas, cualquier cosa que se movía lo atraía y eso lo tenía consumido en mujeres al por mayor; aunque al menos gracias a la crisis por la que pasábamos no había podido costear sus necesidades en la cantina de la región. Se suponía que él era el hombre de la casa, al menos ahora que papá estaba fuera de circulación, pero la verdad no esperaba nada de mi hermano. Así que por eso era que yo misma había tomado las riendas de la hacienda. Mientras yo viviera, el patrimonio de mi madre se mantendría a flote, nadie me lo arrebataría.

— ¡Vamos!—Les grité a los peones que estaban a distancia e donde me encontraba. — ¡Terminen de marcar a esas reces, tenemos que volver a la hacienda! ¡No se olviden de pasar por el ojo de agua!

Noté como los peones intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, siempre lo hacían cuando ninguno quería decirme algo.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?—Exigí inmediatamente, lo último que necesitaba era secretos entre mis trabajadores.

—El patrón Eleazar…—Dijo un valiente, creo que se llama Seth. Se atrevía a hablar porque apenas había comenzado a trabajar desde hace una semana. Era el más niño, y de seguro los demás lo tenían amenazado. —Dueño del ojo de agua de la hacienda…

— ¿Dueño?—Enarqué una ceja. —Ese término no le va a ese señor, solo cuida la hacienda. Lo que me parece un desperdicio; no produce, no hace nada y mi ganado necesita agua así que nadie se la va a negar.

—Pero…

— ¡Deja de estar alegando y ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago!—Suponía que no estaba acostumbrado a mis gritos pues se sobresaltó e incluso hasta pálido se puso. Varios me miraron por unos segundos. — ¡¿Qué me ven?! ¡Trabajen!

No me respondieron, aunque tampoco espere que lo hicieran. Así era aquí, yo daba una orden y ellos la obedecían, sin contradecirme porque al primero que se le ocurriera hacerlo era puesto de patitas en la calle.

— ¡Patrona!—El gritó de Jacob viene desde el otro lado del campo. Él es mi mano derecha, aunque no dejo que se lo crea por completo. Pese a que su padre es el mejor amigo de Charlie, no dejo que se tome atribuciones que no le pertenecen. Para mi es solo un peón más.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Le pregunto cuando lo tengo más cerca. Se nota agitado y hasta un tanto desesperado.

—Es su hermano…—Dice jadeando para tomar aire.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?—Nada bueno podía ser, ese idiota solo nos traía problemas.

—El dueño de la cantina, Don Raúl lo ha traído muy borracho y alega que su hermano le debe una ronda completa de tequila y…

— ¡Hazte cargo de que el trabajo se termine bien!—Lo interrumpí, pues ya con eso había tenido bastante. — ¡Cuando acaben aquí, se van a los cultivos!—Todos en el lugar asintieron con la cabeza agachada, ninguno me miraba a los ojos.

Con un ágil movimiento, me trepé rápidamente en "Prieto", mi fiel y hermoso caballo negro. Había sido un regalo de mis padres y le tenía un gran afecto al animal. Siempre aguantaba mi furia, mi tristeza y mi desesperación, era mi mejor amigo.

No vi como salí del campo, tenía que llegar rápidamente a casa para ver en que porquería estábamos embarrados de nueva cuenta. Ya me escucharían todos: mi padre por fomentar los vicios en mi hermano, la estúpida de Alice por no estar pendiente y el imbécil de Riley por sus estupideces.

No sé si fue el enfado que tenia o qué demonios, pero llegué en tiempo récord a la casa. Desde el gran portón ya podía visualizar a Don Raúl con dos de sus matones, los cuales sostenían a Riley, mi padre estaba hablando con Raúl mientras que Alice lloraba como Magdalena. La única que guardaba la compostura era tía Rosalie.

Tal vez podía justificar el llanto de mi hermana, pues Don Raúl tenía fama de lo peor entre los cantineros de Jalcomulco y más por el hecho de que siempre estaba acompañado de sus gigantes gorilas buenos para nada.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Pregunté de inmediato cuando bajé del caballo para dirigirme hacia donde estaba mi familia.

—Su hermano de nuevo, Isabella. —Dijo con cansancio el pobre viejo mientras apuntaba con la mano hacia el imbécil. —Bebió más de la cuenta y para colmo no quiere pagar.

— ¿Y a nosotros que nos importa? —Fruncí el ceño. Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Riley, y si los gorilas lo iban hacer, yo no se los iba a impedir.

—Isabella, es tu hermano. —Intervino mi padre. _¡Ja! ¿Mi hermano? Para mi ese solo era una carga. _— ¿Cuánto debe mi hijo, Raúl?

—Ochocientos pesos, Charlie.

—Esto es el colmo. —Me crucé de brazos. — ¿Viene a llorar por ochocientos pesos cochinos?

—La crisis es dura, Isabella, y eso lo debe saber mejor que yo. Usted que desde hace años se hace cargo de estas tierras que a nadie le interesan.

— ¡Muy mi problema!—Contesté a la defensiva. Lo único que se estaba buscando era una buena paliza si seguía provocándome. Por muy viejo que fuera, lo pondría en su lugar.

—Isabella, ve con tu hermana y con tu tía a la casa. —Ordenó mi padre. —Esto es asunto de hombres.

—Más bien asunto de buenos para nada. —Le pegué al viento con la fusta. Era desesperante que se creyeran mejor que las mujeres. Complejo de machos estúpidos.

—Le voy a pagar, Don Raúl. —Balbuceó Riley tratando de soltarse pero fue en vano, los gorilas de Fred y Gale lo tenían bien sujeto.

— ¡Cállate, estúpido!—Me paré frente a él, apestaba a tequila y estaba asqueroso. — ¡No tienes dinero!

— ¡Isabella!—Gritó Charlie a la vez que me tomaba por el brazo. No me sujetó ni por cinco segundos ya que me zafé de su agarre.

— ¡Ya va!—Lo miré por unos segundos antes de sacar de mi bota izquierda el dinero. Se suponía que estaba ahorrando para nueva maquinaria pero ya recuperaría de nueva cuenta el dinero. — ¡Ochocientos pesos!—Los coloqué en la mano de Don Raúl antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en la hacienda.

No iba a quedarme a ver como Charlie se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su retoño. Era estúpido que se preocupara más por Riley que por Alice y por mí. Me dejé caer en el sofá para ver la escena que estaba por desarrollarse.

—Oh, Riley. —Musitó la tía Rosalie con pesar. —Ya te hemos pedido hasta el cansancio que no bebas. ¿Acaso no ves como tu padre se sobrepone a la necesidad de algo tan dañino como lo es el alcohol?

—Eres la más linda de las mujeres, tía Rose. —Sonrió Riley en dirección a nuestra tía. Su sonrisa apenas y se podía mantener al igual que él pues estaba que se caía de borracho.

—Pensé que esos hombres iban a golpearte, hermano. —Sollozo Alice, siempre tan débil.

—Menos mal que no paso a mayores. —Dijo Charlie al tiempo que todos entraban a la sala.

En primer lugar estaba mi padre que en compañía de tía Rosalie apoyaban a Riley para que caminara, detrás de ellos venia Alice: toda lagrimas como siempre. Acomodaron a mi hermano en el sillón, supuse que no lo acostaron pues en su deplorable estado vomitaría en cualquier momento.

—No esperes que te dé las gracias por algo que es tu deber. —Tardé solo unos segundos en entender que mi padre me estaba hablando.

— ¿Mi deber?—Me quité el sombrero. —No es mi deber mantener al estúpido de tu hijo, más bien mantenerle el vicio.

— ¡No tiene nada mejor que hacer!

—Eso es porque no le has dado trabajo alguno. Nos hacen falta trabajadores en el campo pero claro tú lo quieres tener de patrón y ese título se gana no se cede.

—Tú no le das oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades, hija… Riley puede ser un buen administrador y tal vez…

— ¡La vez que le permití trabajar, casi pierde la mitad de la hacienda!—Ya era hora de que se lo echara en cara. Siempre depositando su fe en Riley y nunca en mí, nunca en las mujeres. —Lo único para lo que sirve tu adorado hijo es para endeudarnos, para tirarse a cuanta mujer se le atraviese y…

— ¡Isabella!—Tía Rosalie se puso entre nosotros. Siempre tan dulce, pero cuando alzaba la voz era momento de parar. —Es tu padre y no debes de ponerte el tú por tú con él. Respeto, ante todo respeto.

—Tienes suerte de que escuche razones de esta mujer. —Señalé a mi tía con un movimiento de cabeza. —Por qué créeme que muero por cantarte tus verdades.

— ¡Hazlo!—Gritó a al tiempo que se tambaleaba un poco. Alice corrió hasta él para brindarle apoyo.

—Basta, papá. —Susurró mi hermana. Lo que tenía de llorona lo tenía de buena hija, eso no se lo podía recriminar. Para ser la menor de los tres siempre había estado al lado de Charlie como "buena niña". —Ya no discutas más, recuerda que eres diabético y las peleas no te hacen bien.

—Sí, pequeña. —Le sonrío con cariño a mi hermana. —Díganle a Benjamín que venga para que lo suba a su habitación. Dejen dormir a Riley, ya cuando despierte hablare con él.

—Enseguida le digo, cuñado. —Sonrió tía Rosalie. —Ya es hora de comer así que iré por María para que sirva la comida, adelántense a la mesa.

—Yo paso. —Me acomodé el sombrero y tomé la fusta para largarme de la casa.

—Isabella, por favor, quédate a comer con nosotros. —Suplicó mi tía aunque la mala cara de mi padre arruinaba la petición. No estaba para soportar su mal humor y tampoco quería ser la causante de provocarle una recaída o algo peor.

—Gracias, tía. —Traté de sonreírle, pues ella era la única persona de la familia que me trataba bien o al menos hacia el esfuerzo. —Pero tengo trabajo que terminar en el campo, si no lo hago yo, nadie más lo hará.

No espere más y salí rápidamente de la sala.

Para mí, el campo era un refugio constante. Entre más ocupada estuviera entre el ganado y el cultivo sería mejor para todos. Así no tenía que escuchar las babosadas de mi padre sobre Riley su hijo primogénito, el llanto de Alice y sus estupideces de chiquilla, y mucho menos la cara de estúpido de mi hermano cuando se le pasara su borrachera. El campo era mi refugio desde que mamá había muerto y era en ese lugar donde me sentía completa y útil, un lugar donde servía de cualquier manera y de algún modo u otro era una forma de sentir a mi madre conmigo. Era por ella que cada mañana me levantaba a trabajar y era por ella que no me rendiría tan fácil para que cualquiera tomara posesión de estas, era nuestro patrimonio y lo iba a cuidar.

**.**

**POV Edward**

Hoy era el gran día, bueno al menos eso era para mi hermana. Ella era la más emocionada por la lectura del testamento de Renée, nuestra madre.

Hacia exactamente dos años que la habíamos perdido por la horrible y devastadora enfermedad de cáncer de mama. Ella había dado todo para luchar pero al fin y al cabo ella había muerto después de tantos esfuerzos. El único consuelo que tenía era que su muerte había sido tranquila, en brazos de mi padre mientras dormía. Después de su lucha su partida había sido tranquila y sin sufrimiento.

No podía negar que me hacía falta, aunque ya era todo un hombre que se hacía cargo junto con su padre de: Cullen Expain Nexus, la mejor empresa en todo Nueva York.

Precisamente hoy se cumplía el plazo que ella había dejado estipulado para que se leyera su testamento. Las palabras que el abogado nos había citado la primera vez habían sido_: "Hasta que mi pequeña Jane no cumpla la mayoría de edad no será leída mi última voluntad."_

— ¿A qué horas se supone que va a llegar Jenks?—Preguntó mi hermana, captando mi atención.

—No lo sé. —Admití mientras tomaba su mano. —Pero debes de estar tranquila, estoy seguro de que nuestra madre hizo esto para que salieras beneficiada.

—En efecto, Jane. —Carlisle sobó su espalda suavemente. Eso lo hacía para tranquilizarla, pues mi hermana siempre había sufrido de crisis nerviosas y lo mejor era mantenerla serena y tranquila.

— ¿Por qué esperar hasta mi mayoría de edad, padre?—Mi hermana seguía sin tranquilizarse, y eso era visible en como sus manos temblaban pese a que yo la estaba sujetando.

—Porque ya eres una adulta, la cual es capaz de tomar decisiones y debe ser por eso, pequeña.

—No lo sé. —Respiró profundamente. —Al menos sé que no puede ser nada malo pues los tengo a ustedes a mi lado.

—Siempre va a ser así. —Le dí un suave apretón.

No pasaron ni cinco escasos minutos, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a Jason Jenks, abogado de la familia desde hace años. Se puede decir que su abuelo fue quién inició con el legado de que los Jenks siempre trabajaran para los Cullen.

—Jason. —Saludó mi padre educadamente, estrechando la mano con su amigo. Para cualquier negocio que necesitara papeleo legal se recurría a Jenks, era el mejor en su trabajo.

—Carlisle. —Asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su lugar. —Buenos días muchachos. —Nos sonrío con educación. Colocó su portafolio sobre el escritorio para sacar unos documentos, entre los cuales debería de estar el testamento de nuestra madre.

— ¿No nos puede adelantar algo, Jenks?—Mi hermana debería de estar al borde del colapso, pues únicamente tamborileaba con sus dedos en el escritorio.

—Tranquila. —Susurré. Para nosotros su reacción podía ser de lo más normal e incluso para Jason pues era como de la familia pero quién no conociera a Jane la tacharían de arribista.

—Con calma, querida. —Le sonrío Jason a la vez que abría el folder color manila para comenzar con la lectura.

»—Hoy a catorce días del mes de febrero del presente año estamos reunidos para llevar a cabo la lectura del testamento de la señora Renée Tanner Higginbotham de Cullen. —Carraspeó. —Mi amada familia, espero no haberlos desesperado por el plazo que puse para que se leyera mi último deseo. Como siempre puse en primer lugar a mis hijos. Mi querido Edward y mi pequeña Jane, quién ayer debió de cumplir la mayoría de edad y haber celebrado a lo grande como a ella le gusta. Ya eres toda una mujer, confió en que guardes la calma para lo que se te está a punto de entregar. —Nos miró por unos segundos. —Todos guarden la calma y sepan decidir lo que harán cuando se les de mi herencia y una última petición. A mí amado esposo y compañero de vida: Carlisle Cullen, le dejo el complemento del paquete de acciones que compartimos desde el día en que nuestro matrimonio se llevó a cabo, haciéndose acreedor al cien por ciento en la pequeña empresa de turismo que tenemos en California. Para mis adorados hijos; Edward sabes que mi mayor deseo era verte casado felizmente con la mujer de tu vida y que llenaras la casa de nietos tan hermosos como tú. Tristemente, es un sueño que no podré compartir contigo aunque sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, te dejo el veinticinco por ciento de acciones que me corresponden de Cullen Expain Nexus. Sé que a estas alturas la empresa debe estar despuntando como la más exitosa gracias a tu trabajo y al de tu padre. Te amo mi pequeño gran campeón. Para mi princesa Jane, por ti fue quien retrase esta lectura pues quería que estuvieras lo suficientemente preparada para recibir tu patrimonio, te heredo todas mis joyas, pues desde niña te ha encantado posar con ellas. No te dejo acciones porque a ti no te gusta nada del mundo empresarial, pero te dejo el departamento que compré para ti en Aspen. Se suponía que sería tu regalo de mayoría de edad, pero las circunstancias me impidieron que pudiera dártelo seguido de un gran abrazo. Te amo mi pequeño ángel y siempre voy a cuidarte.

—Oh, mamita. —Sollozó mi hermana. Se acurrucó rápidamente en mi padre mientras apretaba mi mano.

—Mi amada Renée, tan acertada como siempre. —Acarició la rubia cabellera de Jane.

—Esa es la primera parte de su testamento. —Cerró el folder y abrió otro del mismo tono.

— ¿Es que acaso hay más?—Ahora si estaba confundido. Nuestra madre no tenía muchas propiedades ni acciones y con la primera lectura todo lo que conocía de ella había quedado distribuido entre mi padre, mi hermana y yo.

—Una cláusula. —Advirtió con voz seria. Me enderecé en mi lugar y Jane se esforzó por dejar de llorar.

»—Como saben tengo raíces mexicanas, su padre y yo nos conocimos cuando fue a un sindicato en Veracruz. Yo estaba de vacaciones con mis padres y quedé prendida de Carlisle en cuanto lo vi en la playa. —Miré de reojo a mi padre, el cual sonreía felizmente ante el recuerdo. —Soy originaria de Jalcomulco, aunque de niña nos mudamos mucho adquiriendo propiedades en casi todo el estado. Mi favorita se ubica en este sitio, un hermoso y tranquilo lugar lleno de naturaleza por doquier. Mi última voluntad es que ustedes: mi familia pasen una temporada en la hacienda Cullen, me tomé la libertad de cambiar el nombre cuando mis padres me la heredaron pues quería compartirla con ustedes. Me entristece saber que solo lo hicimos en una ocasión y eso fue hace años cuando aún eran muy pequeños. La hacienda es de ambos de Jane y Edward, mis hijos. Les pido que la disfruten al máximo y la cuiden pues es lo mejor de mí. Los papeles de la propiedad están en mi poder así que les haré entrega de ellos. —Por su cambio de tono supe que todo el testamento ya había sido dicho.

Sabía que mamá era mexicana, incluso nosotros dominábamos el idioma en su totalidad pero nunca me había interesado en saber de dónde exactamente. Aunque ahora que decía que ya habíamos estado en la hacienda, el recuerdo de que una especie de día de campo familiar había surgido desde la penumbra de mi mente.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?—Le pregunto mi padre, ahora se notaba preocupado.

— ¿Sobre la cláusula?—Musitó para sí, hojeando los documentos. —Dice que a partir de que se lea el testamento, por lo menos una semana. La verdad solo pide que vayan, no que se queden a vivir. Supongo que la señora Renée quería unas vacaciones para todos.

—Eso parece. —Murmuré. —Pues yo no tengo inconveniente en ir, sería bueno relajarse de tanto trabajo.

—Es imposible que realicemos ese viaje. —Carlisle escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Es la última voluntad de nuestra madre, no podemos fallarle. —Le dijo Jane. —Solo es una semana y no nos hará daño.

—En efecto. —Sonreí en complicidad con mi hermana. —Incluso podíamos ver al tío Eleazar y así…

—Esta semana cerraremos el trato con las empresas Vulturi, es necesario que estemos presentes para que el negocio se lleve a cabo. — _¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado un contrato tan importante?_

—Pero yo no quiero fallarle a mi madre, nunca lo hice y no voy a empezar hacerlo ahora. —Habló Jane con determinación.

—Tienes razón, princesa. —Se apresuró a decir Carlisle. No era bueno que Jane se alterara. —Tal vez ustedes puedan ir, después de todo solo me reuniré con Aro para establecer los puntos del contrato.

— ¿Crees que te voy a dejar solo en algo tan importante, padre? Me necesitas para que ese negocio marche sobre ruedas.

—Tu madre ha pedido algo y nunca se lo hemos negado, siempre la hemos complacido e incluso ahora que no está con nosotros lo haremos.

—Por favor, Edward. —Jane me miró con sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas y suplicantes. Prácticamente quedé desarmado ante esa imagen, ella era mi hermanita y me necesitaba.

—Puedo ir con Jane a la hacienda. —Apenas y lo dije, mi hermana me abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Gracias, Edward!—La emoción era palpable en su tono de voz. —Ya quiero conocer esa casa.

—Yo los alcanzaré apenas y cierre el contrato. —Aseguró mi padre. —Por lo mucho me retrasaré un día pero no le fallaré a mi Renée. Además, todo irá de maravilla en el negocio, pues Jason me acompañara.

—Por mí, encantado, Carlisle. —Sonrío ante la oportunidad. —Ahora, si me disculpan necesito hacer unas llamadas. —Se levantó de la silla y salió de su oficina.

Ya era hora de que nosotros también nos fuéramos.

—Hay mucho que hacer. —Mi hermana era una completa bipolar, ahora estaba de lo más emocionada. —Empacar, comprar ropa… ¿Cómo es el clima en Jalcomulco? —Se escuchaba gracioso el como decía "Jalcomulco".

—Caluroso. —Bufó mi padre. —Así que, lleven ropa ligera y el calzado adecuado. —Miró las zapatillas de mi hermana. —Con eso no vas a poder caminar, nena.

—Ante todo, el glamour. —Sonrió enormemente.

—Yo me quedo para discutir los puntos del contrato que expondré pasado mañana ante Aro. —Explicó.

—Nosotros nos adelantamos para preparar todo para salir lo antes posible. —No quería admitirlo pero también estaba emocionado.

— ¡Adiós, papito!—Jane le sopló un beso mientras me arrastraba con ella al elevador. Me despedí con la mano antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

En el interior del elevador, y mientras esperábamos llegar hasta nuestro destino, me dejé divagar sobre el cómo sería una vez que estuviéramos en la hacienda. Seguramente daríamos paseos en los caballos, nadaríamos en las pozas de agua que rodeaban el lugar y otras cosas más.

Hasta ahora lo que más tenía presente era la escena del día de campo que me había regresado durante la lectura. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que se había llevado a cabo en los grandes campos que rodeaban la gran casa. Esos verdes y soleados campos en los que alguna vez de niño había corrido y jugado con mis padres mientras Jane estaba en el vientre de mamá. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era llegar a la hacienda Cullen y poder relajarme de todo el trabajo, este viaje sería una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad en familia, pero aun así no despojaba el extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. No sabía si algo bueno o malo pero sin duda sería radical.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, chicas. ¿Como lo ven? ¿Que les parece Isabella? ¿Que opinan? ¿Acaso sentirá Edward el que pronto se encontrara con ella? ... ¡muchas preguntas!**

**Bueno... Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Lamento haberla dado de baja semanas atrás pero entre en una tipo "crisis de estrés" y ya no quería seguir con esto, les pido que comprendan que no me la paso todo el día escribiendo aunque ese sería mi sueño así que si tardo en actualizar es por culpa de la preparatoria… Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3 Problemas

**Summary:**De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón. Esas son las palabras que define a Isabella Swan, o la hombre como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiará algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para dar vida a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo** **2. **

**Problemas**

**POV Bella**

Los rayos del sol caían sobre el campo rodeado de cañales, los retoños de hace apenas dos meses ya estaban grandes anunciando que pronto podríamos cosecharlos y con esto obtener ganancia si algún ingenio azucarero se dignaba a comprarnos.

Desde hace ya bastante la hacienda no producía en cantidades extravagantes como en sus primeros años cuando mi padre se hacía cargo de esta. Admito que lo hacía bien y que su ayuda me hubiera venido ben en estos tiempos, pero simplemente Charlie y yo no podíamos estar en la misma habitación sin gritarnos. Quería impedir todo aquello que pudiera sobresaltarlo, pues no iba a ser la responsable de su muerte o de alguna secuela debido a su diabetes.

Pero yo misma me había echo cargo de la hacienda y así iba a seguir, tenía que sacarla adelante y volverla a ubicar entre las mejores y para eso tenía que ponerme a trabajar muy duro.

—Supongo que necesitaremos otro canal de este lado. —Apunté con la fusta hacia el punto más inclinado del terreno.

Hace apenas unas semanas habíamos logrado abrirnos paso entre el ojo de agua de la hacienda vecina que colindaba con mis tierras. Eso había beneficiado enormemente a los cultivos, pues tenían agua fresca a su disposición.

—Patrona...—Habló Sam con una nota de temblor en su voz. El tipo era más alto que yo por al menos dos cabezas y estaba increíblemente musculoso, lo que me hacia reír en secreto que se intimidara al hablarme. —No es por contradecirla, pues su plan de abrir otro canal me parece buena pero, si seguimos atrayendo agua del ojo de agua de la otra hacienda, puede que se percaten y eso nos generaría problemas.

—Que gran deducción, Sam. —Le dije con todo el sarcasmo del que fui capaz. —Yo misma he considerado las consecuencias de mis actos y créeme que no me importan. Esa hacienda tiene agua de sobra y nadie la utiliza, me niego a ver como se desperdicia en ese lugar en vez de que me sea de utilidad.

—Es que nosotros, –volteó a ver a sus compañeros que se encontraban escombrando la tierra y supervisando el sistema de riego, —todos hemos pensado que si hay problemas con la autoridad, saldremos afectados y nuestras familias serán las primeras perjudicadas.

—Escúchame bien, Sam. —Lo miré fijamente pero él huyó de mi mirada, poco me importó pues al menos podía escucharme. —Si llegara a suscitarse problemas, seré yo quién corra con la culpa. Ustedes únicamente están cumpliendo órdenes, así que haz lo que te diga y deja de preocuparte.

—Así lo haré, patrona. —Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hasta los demás trabajadores.

No sabía si me había creído o simplemente no quería discutir, le apostaba más a lo segundo pues discutir implicaba que perdería su trabajo.

— ¡Iré a supervisar al grupo del ganado!—Grité mientras me iba directamente hacia el árbol donde había dejado atado a mi caballo, Prieto.

Apenas y estuve a una distancia corta el caballo relincho, sabía que era tonto para muchos pero casi podía asegurar de que mi Prieto se alegraba cuando regresaba con él, este caballo era lo mejor que tenía.

—Hola, muchacho. —Lo saludé a la vez que desataba las cuerdas que lo tenían agarrado al árbol.

Con un rápido movimiento me subí en él y salí disparada terreno arriba para ir con el grupo del ganado, era así como trabajábamos en el lugar. Había asignado dos grupos; cultivo y ganado, a cargo de Sam y Jacob respectivamente, eso me facilitaba enormemente la tarea de estar supervisando ambas labores y creo que era un sistema mucho más eficaz que el estar todos cubriendo un solo lugar de trabajo.

Mi carrera hacia el grupo que era liderado por Jacob me dio tiempo de pensar sobre lo que había pasado ayer por la tarde en mi casa, el pleito que había comenzado con Charlie por culpa de Riley. La verdad, fue pesado estar todo el día de ayer en el campo sin nada en mi estómago más que la fruta de los árboles que rodeaban el huerto este de la hacienda donde me la había pasado hasta el anochecer para evitar llegar a casa. No tenía ánimo de ver a mi padre, y estar "trabajando" me facilitaba ese pequeño deseo. Lo mismo me había ocurrido esta mañana, me desperté más temprano de lo normal y, tras desayunar lo más ligero que María pudo prepararme, me había venido directo al campo. Tuve que hacer tiempo pues mis trabajadores llegaban a las seis pero prefería estar sola en los cultivos que estar en casa.

La imagen del grupo de trabajadores fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, después de todo no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara fuera de casa si al fin y al cabo tenía que regresar. Cuando estuve más cerca pude prestar más atención hacia lo que se estaba presentando, a distancia solamente me parecía el grupo de trabajo de siempre pero ahora notaba que se habían formado dos mandos en este, unos del lado derecho y otros del izquierdo. Parecían a punto de empezar una pelea, pero eso cambió en cuanto escucharon el galopar de mi caballo, frené en seco cuando ví los ceños fruncidos y el desacuerdo que mostraban todos.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!—Cuestioné cuando bajé de un salto del caballo. —Deberían de estar trabajando, no de holgazanes. ¡Trabajen que para eso se les paga!

No hubo ninguna reacción por parte de los presentes, el bando del lado derecho solo agachó la cabeza mientras que en el izquierdo se escucharon susurros.

— ¡Haber, díganle lo que estaban por hacer!—Les gritó Jacob, su presencia al frente del lado izquierdo me hacía ver que él era "líder". — ¡Cobardes!

— ¡De ninguna manera!—Gruñó Paul, mirando a Jacob con rabia. — ¡No somos cobardes! Y si ustedes tuvieran sentido común, harían lo mismo.

— ¡Traidor!—Jacob se le aventó rápidamente haciendo que ambos cayeran en el pasto, el puñetazo no se hizo esperar seguido de la respuesta de Paul. Ambos grupos empezaron a gritar y a silbar por el enfrentamiento.

_¡Animales!_Pensé. _¿Acaso estoy pintada?_

— ¡Basta!—Grité con autoridad y Jacob se detuvo permitiendo que Seth lo agarrara junto con Quil, estos dos no eran tan fuertes para someterlo, pero al fin de cuentas, se dejó.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya arreglaremos cuentas más tarde, Jacob!—Amenazó Paul que se convulsionaba por la rabia entre los brazos de Jared y Embry.

— ¡Nadie va a arreglar cuentas con nadie!—Me puse en medio de los animales que segundos antes se estaban peleando. Ambos tenían sangre en la boca y la ropa desarreglada, podía asegurar que si los soltaban se matarían. — ¡¿Qué carajo les pasa?! Están en mis tierras y se les paga para trabajar no para pelear, si quieren hacerlo bien, pero no en horas de trabajo.

— ¡Dile, cobarde!—Gritó Jacob pero le dirigí una mirada fría por lo que no exigió nada más.

Esperé la respuesta pero lo único que obtuve fue silencio y miradas entre ellos.

— ¿Y bien?—Coloqué mis brazos en mi cintura, podía estar aquí todo el día para averiguar que estaba pasando.

—El patrón, Eleazar, —comenzó Paul, —hizo correr la voz anoche en la cantina del pueblo de que necesitaban personal para la hacienda Cullen y…

— ¿La hacienda Cullen?—Enarqué una ceja. — ¿Desde cuándo esa propiedad se llama así?

Hasta donde yo sabía, la hacienda llevaba por nombre "Tanner" y no "Cullen".

—La fallecida dueña cambió el nombre y la heredó a sus hijos. El señor Eleazar está en disposición de ofrecernos trabajo, buena paga y mejores tratos de lo que tenemos aquí.

— ¡Viejo imbécil!—Agité la fusta con furia, si alguien hubiese estado cerca de mí se habría llevado un buen golpe. — ¡Así que ese es el asunto de esta pelea!

—Son unos traidores. —Dijo Jacob escupiendo en dirección al otro grupo. —Aquí nos han dado trabajo generación tras generación y ustedes simplemente quieren desertar así, no merecen nada.

—No es nada personal, patrona Isabella, —Me habló directamente Paul. Las miradas de los que estaban de su lado se centraron por unos segundos en mi a la vez que se quitaban el sombrero, señal de respeto o de que ya me estaban dando por muerta; —pero esta hacienda no es ni la sombra de lo que fue, tenemos familias que necesitan comida y aquí no tenemos lo suficiente para…

— ¡Lárguense!—Encaré a Paul y a sus compañeros, ahora notaba que eran ocho peones los que estaban de su lado. No era ni la mitad de mis trabajadores en total pero sin duda esto era un riesgo en potencia, pues si en la otra hacienda todo comenzaba a marchar sobre ruedas, la voz se correría y perdería más gente, no lo podía permitir. — ¡Váyanse! ¡Están todos despedidos y no pidan dinero por que no van a recibir ni un cochino peso de mi parte!

—Pero, patrona…—Dijo un enclenque desde la parte de atrás.

— ¡Largo!—Grité con furia. — ¡Váyanse a su nueva hacienda! ¡Vamos, antes de que los eche a patadas!

Pensé que iba a ser mucho más difícil hacerlos desistir de irse pero no lo dudaron dos veces. Sabía que ninguno tenía las suficientes bolas para hacerme frente, todos partieron rumbo a su nuevo trabajo dejándonos atrás.

— ¡Y no vuelvan!—Grité con más fuerza para recalcar que nunca más serian bien venidos en mis tierras. Estaba enojada, encabronada, furiosa y todo era culpa del estúpido viejo de esa maldita hacienda.

— ¡Trabajen!—Escuché la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas pero no me giré, simplemente me quedé contemplando el camino por donde habían desaparecido esos perros. —Tenemos que hacer algo, patrona.

No hubo respuesta por mi parte. Estaba lo suficiente encabronada para partirle la cara a Jacob por no darme aviso de esto, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar.

—Trae mi caballo. —Tuve que apretar los dientes para tratar de sosegar mi voz. En menos de diez segundos Jacob me hizo entrega de Prieto. Apenas y fui consciente de que me subí al caballo. —Hazte cargo mientras regreso y pobre de ti si otro se larga.

— ¿A dónde va?—Preguntó sin soltar las riendas de mi caballo, esto era el maldito colmo.

—A ajustar cuentas con Eleazar. —Respondí al tiempo que le daba un golpe con la fusta en las manos por el solo hecho de tratar de detenerme.

Rápidamente emprendí la carrera con mi caballo hacia la hacienda Tanner… ¡Hacienda Cullen! Hasta el nombre me sonaba mal, ese maldito de Eleazar me iba a escuchar…

**POV Edward**

El viaje había sido mucho más largo si no contáramos con un jet privado a nuestra disposición, tan solo fue cuestión de horas llegar hasta Veracruz y cuestión de minutos trasladarnos hasta nuestro destino. Admito que no dejaba de pensar en que tal vez debimos esperar a nuestro padre, pero la verdad es que mi hermana Jane estaba muy emocionada por este viaje; además de que no íbamos a defraudar a nuestra madre y menos con su último deseo.

Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que nuestro tío hubiera mandado a uno de sus empleados al aeropuerto por nosotros. Apenas y habíamos cruzado unas palabras con él, su nombre era Emmett, capataz de la hacienda y obedecía órdenes de llevarnos hasta Jalcomulco. Se notó bastante sorprendido al notar que tanto mi hermana como yo hablábamos español, eso sin dejar de mencionar a nuestro acompañante: Jasper, mi mejor amigo y actual presa de mi hermana.

Prácticamente me sentí mejor cuando leí el gran cartel que decía "Jalcomulco a tres kilómetros" con todo y los señalamientos que nos indicaban hacia dónde ir, pero claramente para Emmett esto no era necesario puesto que conocía este lugar mejor que nadie.

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué me arrastraste a esto, Edward?—Pregunto en voz baja desde la parte de atrás, por suerte mi hermana se había quedado dormida media hora atrás.

—Porque mi hermana muere por ti y al menos así no va a estar haciendo berrinches cada rato por no tenerte a su lado. —Él bufó pero no me siguió preguntando.

La verdad es que ellos ni siquiera eran pareja, pero mi querida Jane siempre había mostrado su interés por Jasper; además de que él era posiblemente el único hombre al que le permitiría acercarse a mi hermana. Además de que se había ganado la confianza de mi padre. Jasper no negaba que mi hermana le aprecia atractiva en muchos aspectos pero que su carácter lograba superar las cosas positivas y no lo podía culpar por eso. Desde niña Jane sufría de los nervios, por lo que todo la alteraba pero tal vez algún día el amor la lograría calmar y poner en su lugar.

—Supongo que ustedes vienen a ayudar al señor Eleazar con su labor de levantar la hacienda. —Comentó Emmett después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con levantar la hacienda?— Frunció el ceño por unos segundos.

—Bueno desde hace ya bastante tiempo la hacienda de su difunta madre no ha producido nada, el patrón Eleazar no la ha dejado caer pero tenemos problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?—Mi pregunta hizo que sus cejas se juntaran al punto máximo de parecer una sola, lo estaba desconcertando por mi falta de información.

—Supongo que de todos modos se va a enterar. —Se encogió de hombros. —La hacienda enfrenta algunos problemas económicos, nada de gravedad pero…

— ¿Por qué el tío Eleazar no nos dijo nada?

—Él no quería preocuparlos, ustedes estaban en Estados Unidos y quería evitarles el disgusto, después de todo se supone que él está en la hacienda para mantenerla a flote. Temía que se enojaran con él y ahora yo estoy soltando todo.

—No hay problema por eso, de igual manera el tiempo que estemos aquí voy a asegurarme de solucionar los problemas que puedan tener al fin que dinero es lo que nos sobra.

—Puede ponerle solución con dinero a todo, señor…

—Puedes llamarme Edward. —Le ofrecí. "Señor" me hacía sentir demasiado viejo y apenas estaba en los veintisiete años.

—De acuerdo, Edward. —Se rió por lo bajo. —Como te decía, puedes ponerle solución a todo con el dinero, menos a una sola cosa.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué cosa te refieres, Emmett?—Pensé que tardaría tiempo en tomarme confianza pero no fue así, tal vez podíamos llegar a ser amigos y el mantenerme informado sobre la hacienda cuando regresáramos a Nueva York.

—La hombre. —Dijo en tono serio.

_¿La hombre? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso se había equivocado y lo que en realidad había querido decir era "El Hombre?_

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño debido a la confusión. Hablaba el español y lo entendía a la perfección gracias a mi madre, pero tal vez esta ocasión había escuchado mal.

—La hombre. —Ahora no tenía duda de lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Me recargué sobre mi codo en la ventanilla por donde entraba el fresco aire del campo que comenzaba a rodearnos, el calor se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte por lo que el aire era un consuelo.

—La pregunta correcta no es "¿Qué?" sino "¿Quién?"—Le presté más atención para no perderme de nada. —En el pueblo la apodamos la hombre por lo brusca que es, la verdad no hay palabras para describir a esa mujer. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Es mal encarada, una bruja con los demás, nada le importa y es tan brusca como los mismos caballos salvajes.

La imagen que se estaba formando en mi mente era horrible, prácticamente la veía como una mujer horrible, fea y gruñona. De seguro una señora mayor muy fea y por eso se desquitaba con los demás.

— ¿Esa mujer que tiene que ver con la hacienda?

—Mucho, —Se quitó el sombrero para ponerlo sobre el tablero del Jeep. —Ella ha estado tomando agua del ojo de agua de su hacienda para llevarlo clandestinamente hacia sus tierras, sé que es injusto pero nadie hace nada.

— ¿Han intentado acudir con la autoridad?—Su carcajada me hizo desistir de seguir con mis preguntas.

—Aquí no hay autoridad que pueda frenar a esa mujer, Edward. Simplemente nadie se atreve, es muy gruñona y estoy seguro de que encontraría la manera de salirse con la suya, pues el mismo jefe de justicia es amigo de su padre. Casi son familia, así que ni esperanza de que alguien la detenga.

—Que horrible mujer. —La voz de mi hermana se escuchó desde el asiento trasero.

—Hola, dormilona. —Me giré para contemplarla. Su blanca piel ahora estaba adornada de uno toques de rojo debido al calor que hacía. —Pensé que no ibas a despertar.

—Pues su hermana despertó justo a tiempo. —Nos interrumpió Emmett. —Ya hemos llegado.

Presté atención al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. El gran portón negro de fierro estaba abierto de par en par para permitirnos el acceso.

Conforme íbamos avanzando, se notaba la frescura y el olor del campo, casi podía regresar el tiempo hacia el momento en que mis padres y yo habíamos estado en estas tierras. Esta era la primera parte de la hacienda, más tarde en compañía de mi hermana y Jasper tal vez íbamos a poder recorrer el campo, después de todo ya tendríamos tiempo para hacer eso.

—Pues papá no nos mintió con respecto a que Jalcomulco era caliente. —Dijo Jane cuando el auto se detuvo.

—Hace un calor del infierno. —Se quejó mi amigo a la vez que salía del auto. No tardé mucho en hacer lo mismo que él, pero antes fui hacia atrás para ayudar a Jane a bajarse del Jeep.

—Jane ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte zapatillas? —Le dije apenas y logré ver su atuendo. El vestido iba bien pues al menos no se iba a rostizar con el calor pero el tacón de sus zapatillas le garantizaba llevarse unos buenos golpes.

—Sabía que sería poco lo que íbamos a caminar así que supuse que no iba a ver ningún riesgo. —Se encogió de hombros, haciéndome un puchero. —Además si puedo caminar. —Se soltó de mi mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal.

— ¡Jane!—La puerta se abrió dejándonos ver a nuestro tío, el cual corrió hacia mi hermana para abrazarla fuertemente.

—Tío. —Dijo Jane con una sonrisa en sus labios. De nosotros dos, ella era la que menos había tenido contacto con Eleazar pero al menos lo conocía de fotos y por las historias que nuestra madre nos contaba, sobre todo lo que había echo con su hermano.

—Pero mira que grande estás, preciosa. —Besó su mejilla sonoramente. —Apenas y tuve la oportunidad de cargarte una vez cuando los visite en Navidad. Te pareces mucho a tu madre. —Sonrío con nostalgia.

—Ella debe estar feliz de que estemos aquí. —Intervine para que ninguno se pusiera triste.

—Muchacho, —sonrió mi tío, —cuanto has cambiado, ahora eres todo un hombre y, por lo que he hablado con tu padre, eres un excelente empresario. Lástima que Carlisle no haya venido.

—Negocios. —Dijo mi hermana.

_¿Eleazar había hablado con Carlisle? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué mi padre no me había comentado nada de esas llamadas?_

—Al parecer mi amigo se quedó en la luna. —Carraspeó Jasper.

—Oh, tío Eleazar. —Sonrió mi hermana. —Él es Jasper Whitlock, amigo de la familia y en un futuro mi esposo.

—Un gusto, Jasper. —Mi tío y mi amigo estrecharon sus manos con un fuerte apretón.

—El placer es mío, señor.

—Solo dime Eleazar. —Se rió mi tío. —Si es verdad lo que dice esta pequeña, próximamente seremos familia.

—Sí, ya lo creo. —El interpelado enrojeció antes esto.

—Pero no vamos a pasar todo el día aquí afuera. Por favor, pasen, después de todo es su casa. —Señaló con la cabeza la puerta principal. —Emmett, por favor, sube el equipaje a las respectivas habitaciones que Carmen ha preparado.

—Enseguida, patrón. —Anunció Emmett bajando las maletas de la parte trasera del Jeep.

Nosotros por nuestra parte nos decidimos a entrar a la casa. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado aquí, pero podía asegurar que casi nada había cambiado. La fachada tenía el mismo color amarillo de años atrás y cuando entré me sentí en casa; el color crema de las paredes hacia que todo se llenara de color, la chimenea de ladrillo estaba apagada y llena de ceniza, la pequeña sala de sillones de madera estaba bien distribuida a lo largo de la habitación, los ventiladores del techo giraban a todo lo que daba para disminuir el calor y lo hacían excelente por que estando adentro el calor casi no se sentía. Había dos juegos de escaleras las cuales llevaban a las habitaciones; en el mismo piso donde nos encontrábamos había un pasillo que sin mal no lo recordaba daba a la cocina de la casa y otro que daba al patio trasero esta casa se caracterizaba por ser grande y acogedora.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, hermano?—Me preguntó Jane desde el sillón de la derecha.

—Supongo que te embargaron los recuerdos, hijo. —Mi tío me palmeó el hombro. —Eras muy niño cuando se mudaron a Nueva York, pero de seguro te acuerdas de todo.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente, tío. —Sonreí, pues él había acertado. —Tal vez por la tarde podamos ir a recorrer el campo.

—Es una excelente idea, Edward. —Coincidió conmigo. —Espero que no se te haya olvidado como montar un caballo.

—Lo que bien se aprende, jamás se olvida. —Le aseguré muy sonriente.

Puede que me haya ido de aquí, pero incluso en Nueva York había encontrado tiempo para seguir cabalgando. En un club al que pertenecíamos había podido desempeñarme mejor como jinete.

— ¿Qué me dices tú, chiquilla?—Se acercó a Jane. — ¿Sabes montar?

—En absoluto. —Negó suavemente. —Siempre le he tenido un poco de miedo a montar, pero tal vez aquí pueda aprender.

—Ese es el espíritu. —Apretó suavemente una de sus mejillas. —Pero que acalorada estás, criatura. ¡Carmen, trae limonada!—Gritó en dirección hacia la cocina.

— ¡Enseguida, Don Eleazar!—Respondió una voz femenina desde la otra habitación.

—La limonada les hará bien, después de todo este camino. Por cierto, Edward, me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo van a quedarse.

—Pues por lo menos una semana. —Miré a Jane, no sabía si ella quería quedarse por más tiempo, pero como no agregó nada supuse que el tiempo había estado bien.

—Pensé que se quedarían por más tiempo. —La preocupación cruzó su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Al parecer era el único en notar su expresión, pues Jane y Jasper estaban platicando de otras cosas.

—Es que tuve la tonta idea de que si ustedes regresaban tal vez sería para quedarse y ponerle solución a…—Negó con la cabeza, a manera de desterrar la idea. —Ya veo que no es así.

—Créeme que si me hubieras dicho antes de los problemas, yo…

— ¿Qué sabes sobre eso, Edward?—Inquirió con mucha más preocupación que antes.

—Limonada para los señores. —Una chica rubia nos interrumpió, con una charola en mano: dos vasos de fría y refrescante limonada nos esperaban. Noté que Jane y Jasper ya tenían su bebida.

—Anda, Edward. —Mi tío tomó uno de los vasos. —Más tarde hablaremos de eso. —Regresó a tomar lugar con mi hermana y Jasper.

Supuse que eso indicaba que el tema estaba suspendido, al menos por ahora.

—Gracias. —Dije tomando el vaso. La chica rubia no me quitó los ojos de encima mientras salía de la habitación, por mi parte solo pude sonreírle. Estaba muy guapa pero no tenía tiempo para amoríos en este lugar, no si había problemas.

Estaba por ir con mi familia, cuando unos gritos provenientes del exterior me hicieron desistir.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, imbécil!—Gritó una mujer al tiempo que mi tío se quedaba congelado en su lugar.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—Jane se puso pálida por lo que le agradecí enormemente a Jasper el que la tomara de la mano para tranquilizarla, no era bueno que ella se alterara.

— ¡Te dije que te quitaras!—Escuché un golpe sonoro y después el sonido de unos pasos en el interior de la casa.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, una mujer hizo su aparición.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y sí que había visto mujeres en estos años. Su cabello iba sujeto en una improvisada cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos que adornaban su bello rostro que venía bañado en sudor, lo cual le daba un toque muy sexy. Vestía una camisa blanca con mangas arremangadas en sus codos, unos pantalones de mezclilla que se ajustaban perfecto a sus piernas… tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, podía apreciar cada fino rasgo aun por sobre la ropa y algo se despertó en mi… era perfecta. Sus ojos de color café recorrieron la sala buscando algo, supe que lo encontró cuando volvió a gritar.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!—Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba mi tío.

—Si estás aquí por lo de tus trabajadores, te pido que te retires, Isabella. —Le respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¡No!—Se cruzó de brazos, se notaba sumamente furiosa. —Usted está jugando sucio y no lo pienso tolerar.

—Tú eres la que roba agua de la hacienda, así que no vengas a darme lecciones de moral.

En ese segundo lo comprendí: _¡La hombre!_Pero no tenía nada que ver con la imagen que me había formado, tenían razón en lo mal encarada pero era hermosa y muy joven la mujer, le calculaba unos veinte.

— ¡No es su problema, viejo estúpido! —Estaba por levantar la fusta, pero en ese momento Emmett la detuvo. Tanta era la atención que le estaba prestando a "La hombre", que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

—Váyase de aquí, Isabella. —Ella se soltó del agarre de Emmett como si nada.

— ¡Estúpido peón!—Le propinó una bofetada. —Todos son uso estúpidos espero que no progrese su estúpida hacienda. —Agitó la fusta con fuerza mientras salía de la casa.

—Se me había olvidado lo duro que pegaba. —Dijo Emmett, tallándose la mejilla.

— ¿Pero que ha sido eso, tío?—Mi hermana ya no estaba pálida pero ahora estaba preocupada y eso era peor.

—Nuestro mayor problema, Isabella Swan.

—La hombre. —Murmuró Emmett.

Así que esa hermosa mujer era el temor y principal problema de nuestra hacienda. Demonios, tan bella y con tan mal carácter ahora no tenía duda de que todo en la vida tenía algún defecto y el de ella era su condenado carácter. Pero ahora que la conocía bien, podía exigirle a mi tío una explicación sobre los problemas que esa mujer había estado ocasionando. Era obvio que alguien le tenía que poner un alto y más si el patrimonio que alguna vez le perteneció a mi madre se veía afectado.

Ya otro día podía ajustar cuentas con ella, si quería pelear con alguien aquí estaba yo para hacerle ver su realidad y para hacerme cargo de la hacienda. Tal vez era por eso que ahora estábamos aquí; para poner orden en la hacienda y un alto a esa mujer.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, esto de actualizar seguido me esta gustando y es bueno puesto que no he tenido tarea. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ¿Como lo vieron? Pues Bella ni pelo a Edward en cambio el se la comía con la mirada *-* ¡Opinen! ... Las veo en la siguiente actualización, gracias por esos reviews. ¡BESOS&ABRAZOS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cenando Con El Enemigo

**Summary:**De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón. Esas son las palabras que define a Isabella Swan, o la hombre como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiará algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para dar vida a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Cenando Con El Enemigo**

**POV Edward**

Las buenas noticias llegaron justo cuando Carlisle arribó a Jalcomulco. Nos llegó con la gran buena nueva de que el trato con la empresa de Aro Vulturi se había cerrado sin complicaciones. Así que al menos no iba a tener que preocuparme por los negocios de Nueva York, cosa que agradecía enormemente puesto que en estos momentos tenía otros objetivos en mente. El principal de ellos era arreglar la situación actual de la hacienda Cullen, si bien Carlisle nos había ocultado la situación de nuestro patrimonio ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Mi padre había visto con sus propios ojos la decadencia que reinaba en esta, al menos no económicamente, pero faltaban personas que trabajaran en el campo para sacar adelante a estas tierras.

Los últimos dos días me las había pasado en compañía de tío Eleazar. Él amablemente me había dado un amplio panorama sobre los problemas que teníamos en la hacienda, todos eran insignificancias en comparación con el mayor, un gran problema que yo mismo había tenido ante mis ojos; Isabella Swan o La Hombre como se refería a ella la mayoría de la servidumbre de la casa. A estas alturas, tenía claro que no podía irme de aquí, al menos no hasta que se le pusiera un alto a esa mujer. Si bien sus intenciones de levantar su patrimonio no me parecían malas, pero el robo de agua nos estaba afectado. No sabía mucho sobre el campo, pero podía aprender rápido y no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que el desvío del cauce del agua secaría en pocos días la siembra de los campos, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

El proyecto estaba listo, si Isabella quería seguir obteniendo agua gratis iba a tener que trabajar el doble o darse por vencida. Esta misma tarde íbamos a levantar una cerca, pero no cualquier cerca. Esta, a diferencia de las de la región, iba a estar hecha de cemento, nada ni nadie iba a poder derribarla y así el agua estaría segura. Se escuchaba algo posesivo, pero un recurso tan importante tenía que ser protegido y mucho más cuando se venía la temporada de sequías y eso implicaba el fin de muchos cultivos, por eso y por más teníamos que protegerla.

—Es una excelente idea, sobrino. —Reconoció Eleazar, quién miraba la obra junto conmigo. Todos aquellos nuevos empleados estaban construyendo los cimientos para la cerca.

—Al paso que están trabajando, en unas cuantas horas será terminada. Tenemos que resguardar el agua y empezar a sembrar.

—Eso he tratado todos estos años. —Dijo con pesar, tal vez se sintiera cansado o en todo caso defraudado por no haber parado a Isabella con anterioridad.

—Es difícil empezar algo cuando se está solo, Eleazar. —Le sonreí para tratar de aminorar su carga. —Además todo esto va a cambiar, no me iré sin antes dejar arreglado todo.

—Carlisle te necesita mucho más que yo. Tienen una empresa familiar con muchos ingresos y, seguramente ni a él ni a tu hermana les gustará la idea de que te quedes aquí.

—Siempre he decidido por mi cuenta. —Me encogí de hombros. —Esta vez no será la excepción, si me quiero quedar lo haré. Ya has hecho mucho estos años, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

—Mejor dicho a ti, tu hermana no tiene mucho interés en estar aquí. Si ha venido, ha sido únicamente para cumplir el último deseo de Renée. —Frunció el ceño. —La comprendo, estar acostumbrada a una ciudad tan grande y tener que estar aquí en un pueblo donde no hay mucho que hacer, debe ser aburrido.

—Será aburrido para ella, aquí hay un montón de cosas que puede hacer para entretenerse, pero prefiere estar encima de Jasper todo el día antes que aprender a montar o ir a nadar en la poza. Si se aburre, es su problema.

Durante un buen rato nadie dijo nada, simplemente nos dedicamos a ver como la cerca iba creciendo poco a poco. Los trabajadores estaban a marchas forzadas para que eso estuviera listo lo antes posible. Mi plan era taparle el paso a Isabella y a su ganado, aunque tal vez pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo si ella lo quería.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, muchacho?—La pregunta de mi tío me hizo salir de mi idea.

—En que tal vez pueda llegar a un acuerdo con Isabella para que ambas haciendas obtengan beneficios.

—Perderás tu tiempo. —Puse atención a lo que estaba por decir. —Esa mujer no escucha razones de nadie, ni de su propio padre. Charlie ha querido que desista de querer levantar la hacienda, pero ella es terca.

—No la culpo por querer salvar el patrimonio de su familia, pero no es bueno lo que hace. Si nosotros quisiéramos, la podríamos denunciar y no precisamente con las autoridades locales sino con las federales.

—Sería un golpe duro para su familia, Charlie es diabético y actualmente solo se sostienen con los pocos negocios que ha logrado hacer Isabella con algunas productoras de azúcar. Además que tiene buen ganado, lo que ha propiciado su compra aunque lo que le deja más ingreso son las carreras.

— ¿Carreras?—Eso parecía interesante, en el club que solíamos frecuentar en Nueva York había tenido la oportunidad de ver varias carreras de caballos.

—Algunas son clandestinas y otras muy legales. Debo admitir que esa joven sabe montar, nunca en todos estos años la he visto perder alguna. Las clandestinas son llevadas a cabo en su hacienda y las legales en los eventos culturales que hace el presidente municipal. Quizá si extienden su estadía aquí puedan asistir a alguna de éstas.

—Suena interesante. —Por un momento la idea de competir con ella inundó mis sentidos. _¿Sería capaz de ganarle?_

Mientras divagaba entre ese pensamiento, unos gritos captaron mi atención.

— ¡Patrón!—La chica rubia nos hizo señas mientras venia corriendo hasta nosotros.

_¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Tatiana? ¿Tamara? ¡Tanya! Si se llamaba Tanya._La chica me había repetido su nombre unas cuarenta veces entre estos días, siempre estaba presente en la casa o en alguna necesidad que tuviéramos era demasiado servicial.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Le pregunté cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros.

—Su padre me ha enviado a buscarlos. —Respondió con su respiración agitada. —Me pidió que les diera esto. —Extendió un sobre hacia mí.

— ¿Para qué es eso, Tanya?—Le preguntó mi tío.

—Al parecer es una invitación, patrón.

Rápidamente volteé el sobre para abrirlo, pero este ya tenía una rasgadura. Supuse que mi padre ya lo había visto. Dentro del sobre venia una nota doblada a la perfección, la abrí y leí atentamente lo que decía:

"_A quien corresponda: Esperando contar con su presencia para una pequeña cena que se llevara a cabo este jueves a las ocho en punto en la hacienda Platt. Charlie Swan."_

— ¿Qué dice, Edward?—La curiosidad de mi tío era completamente visible en sus ojos.

—Nos están invitando a cenar en la hacienda Platt. —Como si aún no pudiera asimilarlo, volví a leer las palabras que estaban ante mí.

—Eso nunca ha ocurrido…—Dijo Tanya pero se interrumpió cuando ambos la miramos.

— ¿Quién la escribió?

—Charlie Swan. —Le di la nota para que él mismo pudiera leerla.

—Eso es un poco raro, pero comprensible. —Medio sonrío. —Tal vez Charlie quiera conocer a los hijos de su antigua novia.

Eso me sacó un poco de orbita.

— ¿Novia?—Pregunté con repentina molesta. Había muchas cosas que desconocía de mi propia madre.

—Sí, eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Su relación no funcionó pero continuaron siendo amigos. Poco después, tu madre conoció a Carlisle y se fue. —Supe que no quiso entrar en detalles por la presencia de Tanya.

—Todo el mundo tiene su historia. —Bufé. —Supongo que esta reunión puede servir para que mi hermana no esté tan aburrida. —Después de todo, Jane amaba las fiestas. Bien esto no se acercaba a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero podía servir para que se distrajera.

— ¿Entonces irán?

—Iremos. —Corregí. —Vendrás con nosotros, Eleazar.

—No quiero arriesgarme a estropearles la velada, Isabella debe de seguir molesta con lo que sucedió con sus trabajadores.

—Debes de dejar de preocuparte, tío Eleazar. —Me reí por lo bajo. —Créeme que eso de sus trabajadores no será nada cuando sepa lo de la cerca.

Sabía que tenía razón. El haber hecho que sus peones cambiaran de hacienda y la dejaran votada, no sería nada comparado con que le tapara el acceso al ojo de agua. No me importaba el coraje que pudiera hacer ni mucho menos el hecho de que pudiera venir en mi búsqueda al saberme responsable de esto. Realmente era eso lo que quería; atraerla hacia mí y poder hablar como las personas civilizadas que éramos. Ese era mi plan, esperaba que pudiera solucionar algo con él y no empeorar la actual situación…

**POV Bella**

Desde mi ventana podía apreciar todo con claridad. El día podía estar soleado y haciendo un calor de los mil demonios como siempre pero a mí ni el sol me calentaba. Lo que había hecho el maldito de Eleazar me había afectado demasiado. Quisiera o no admitirlo, la disminución de los trabajadores me había parecido una cosa de nada pues solo se fueron ocho pero hoy por la mañana otros cinco habían desertado para irse a trabajar a la hacienda Cullen.

_¡Malditos todos ellos! ¡Maldita esa hacienda!_Si por mi fuera la quemaría para que de nueva cuenta todos esos perros vinieran de arrasados suplicando por su trabajo, pero hasta yo tenía un límite puesto que una cosa era robar agua y otra muy diferente incendiar propiedad ajena aunque probablemente no tenía que desechar esa idea ya que si la hacienda Platt no lograba levantarse, yo misma le prendería fuego con tal de que no cayera en manos equivocadas. Prefería verla reducida a cenizas antes que con otro dueño.

—Isabella. —Mi hermana irrumpió en mi habitación. — ¿Cuál color crees que luzca mejor con mi tono de piel?—Levantó dos vestidos, uno morado y otro azul cielo. Lo más cursi que podía existir, los vestidos de mi hermana.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que debes de tocar, Alice?!—Mi intención no era gritarle pero de igual manera mi voz salió fuerte, ocasionando que ella retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

—Lo has dicho muchas veces solo que en esta ocasión es importante. —Me sonrió un poco. —Necesito de una opinión.

—Sabes que no me gustan los vestidos. —Me fui hasta mi cama para sentarme. —Además los dos colores son asquerosos.

—Por favor, solo dime si el azul o el morado. —Hizo un puchero. Se suponía que eso funcionaba con todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, pero orgullosamente yo era la excepción.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres saber que vestido ponerte?—Según yo, hoy no era domingo para que mi hermana fuera junto con la tía Rosalie a misa y así poder lucirse con sus vestiditos.

—Porque hoy es un día especial. —Se dirigió hasta mi espejo de cuerpo completo para sobreponerse los vestidos. —Tendremos invitados para cenar.

— ¿Invitados?—Me levanté y fui hasta ella. — ¿Quién viene a cenar?

—Por lo que entendí los sobrinos del señor Eleazar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Con un demonio!—Pateé el suelo con fuerza. — ¿Para qué carajos vienen?

—Sabes es obvio que no me vas a ayudar a elegir un atuendo adecuado, así que me voy. —Dio media vuelta pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa, la tomé por el brazo.

— ¡Oye!—Se quejó cuando la atrapé.

—Te hice una pregunta, Alice. —La miré fijamente, en sus ojos ya había rastro de lágrimas. Eso era lo peor de ella, nunca había tenido mano dura por lo que se rajaba al primer grito.

—No lo sé. —Jadeó y trató de soltarse pero se lo impedí, estaba aterrada.

— ¡Si lo sabes!—No tenía la mínima gota de paciencia para estar alegando. — ¿para qué vienen esos fuereños?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé. —Volvió a tirar pero fue imposible que la soltara, al lado mío ella era tan debilucha. — ¡Tía Rosalie!—Gritó con fuerza. — ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡Alice!—Le grité con el doble de fuerza.

— ¡Tía! ¡Tía!—Siguió gritando pero ni así la solté.

No pasó ni un minuto desde que la miedosa de Alice había empezado a gritar, cuando nuestra tía entro en mi habitación con su cara preocupada.

—Por dios, Isabella. —Su mirada se fue directo al modo en que estaba sujetando el brazo de Alice. —Suéltala.

—Tienes suerte, chiquilla. —Retiré mi mano de su brazo y ella salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Antes de que desapareciera para irse a refundir a su habitación, escuché como ya había roto en llanto.

— ¿Qué paso aquí, Isabella?—Inquirió mi tía mirándome fijamente. — ¿Por qué la estabas sujetando de esa manera?

—Me sacó de mis casillas. —Admití después de unos momentos. —Sabes de sobra que no soy paciente, y Alice se quiso pasar de lista pero eso no importa.

—Es tu hermana, no uno de tus trabajadores para que la trates así. Respétala.

—Si como sea. —Le di la espalda mientras me quitaba las botas. Pensé que se iría pero aun sentía su presencia detrás de mí. —No quiero tener que gritarte para que me dejes sola, tía Rosalie.

—Aun no me voy porque no me has dicho que fue lo que pasó para que reaccionaras de esa manera.

—Ella habló sobre una cena. —Me giré para encararla. —Yo quise saber el motivo de la cena y Alice no me lo dijo. ¿Sabes para que vendrán los fuereños?

Ahora era ella la que se mostraba preocupada por mi pregunta.

—Isabella, antes de que te diga el motivo de la cena, quiero que me prometas que no te vas a enfadar con tu padre y que…

— ¡Dilo de una vez!—La interrumpí. Si mi padre estaba detrás de la cena, no tenía nada bueno que esperar de esto.

—Charlie tiene la loca idea de que si hace buenas relaciones con los recién llegados, tal vez se interesen en comprar la hacienda. —Su respuesta fue un balde de agua helada para mí.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!—Grité exasperada. Estaba por salir de mi cuarto para ir con Charlie, pero ella fue un tanto más rápida que yo y se puso entre la puerta y yo. —Por favor, hazte a un lado. —Teniendo en cuenta lo enojada que estaba, casi fue un milagro que no le gritara.

—No. —Se notaba decidida a no dejarme salir. —Hace apenas unas horas le acaban de inyectar la insulina a tu padre, él está descansando y sabes que no debemos de alterarlo.

— ¡Es él quién me altera a mí!—Apreté los dientes con fuerza. —Mientras que él es un enfermo y con eso se justifica, yo me parto el alma cada día para que la hacienda progrese… ¡No la va a vender!

—Está bien. —Alzó sus manos, clara muestra de "son de paz". —Mira, se supone que la cena es para vender la hacienda pero estoy segura que ninguno de ellos tiene la intención de comprarla, solo están de vacaciones ninguno se va a quedar.

—Eso espero. —Con un esfuerzo sobre humano me fui hasta mi cama para seguir despojándome de mi ropa, todo el día en el campo me había dejado sumamente sucia y necesitaba una ducha.

—No habrá inconvenientes, querida. —Mi tía seguía aferrada a la puerta, de seguro no se creía que no fuera a tirar la puerta para ir en busca de Charlie. —Además tú también estarás en la cena.

— ¿Qué?—Eso si me sorprendió.

—Es una cena familiar. —Se justificó. —Lo más lógico es que todos estemos presentes, así que en parte podrás cuidar el patrimonio si estás presente.

Debió adivinar que no iba a querer estar en la cena por eso dijo eso sobre cuidar el patrimonio.

—Estaré presente. —Forcé a que saliera una sosa, pero estoy segura de que solo le pude dar una mueca. —Pero no me obligarán a usar vestido.

—Puedes asistir como te sientas cómoda. —Me sonrío con tranquilidad. —Ahora te dejo para que te arregles, la cena es a las ocho en punto.

—Entendido. —Sin decir más ella salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta, yo por mi parte me envolví en una toalla y me fui directo al baño.

Abrí la llave de agua fría, apenas y salió me metí de golpe para acostumbrarme a la temperatura. En otro día pude haberme dado el lujo de agua caliente, pero esta noche necesitaba estar despejada y lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Si la cena empezaba a la hora que me haba dicho mi tía, eso me daba al menos una hora y media para poner mi buena cara y aguantar esa cena.

Me di prisa en lavarme el cabello, en enjabonarme pero mientras hacía esto fue inevitable que pensara en: _¿Qué me iba a poner?_Estaba claro que yo nunca me preocupaba de eso, pero si iba a recibir a mis enemigos en la mesa tenía que darles una gran impresión. Que el viejo Eleazar no me viera débil por el golpe tan bajo que me dio. No quería usar vestido, nunca me habían gustado pero si los había usado aunque ya habían pasado bastantes años.

Esme siempre me ponía vestidos, por ser su primera hija había puesto su empeño en ponerme colores chiqueones, peinarme adecuadamente y siempre enfundarme algún vestido aunque eso me hiciera sentir incomoda; no se podía cabalgar y en el campo eras un banquete para toda clase de insectos además de que cualquier vestido me recordaba a mi madre… Corté el hilo de mis pensamientos pues si seguía por ellos me terminaría poniendo nostálgica y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Terminé de ducharme y salí para enfrentarme al dilema sobre que usaría esta noche.

Abrí de par en par mi armario tratando de buscar algo adecuado. No tenía ningún vestido en mi poder todo lo que veía eran pantalones de mezclilla, blusas de manga larga, playeras, chaquetas… en fin, nada adecuado para recibir a mis enemigos o eso pensaba hasta que esculqué en la parte trasera del armario. Fue aquí donde me encontré una falda, cuando la saqué pude apreciarla mucho mejor; era azul marino, larga y eso me agradaba pues no me gustaba andar con mis piernas descubiertas. Podía tolerar una falda, preferible antes de ponerme un vestido.

En pocos minutos ya estaba completamente lista para bajar a la gran cena que iba a ofrecer mi padre. Me vi en el espejo, me sentía rara con la falda pero era lo más propio para darle la cara a esas personas, la había combinado con una blusa blanca de manga larga y me había calzado mis botas negras, estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima.

Tras una última mirada a mi reflejo, salí decidida hacia la planta baja donde esperaría a los invitados. Tía Rosalie tenía razón, debía de mostrarme serena y ser mucho más lista que ellos para que no tuvieran oportunidad sobre la hacienda de mi madre.

— ¡Vaya!—Dijo Riley sentado en el sillón del rincón. Él también se veía arreglado, nos estaban domesticando. —Que cambio, es raro verte vestida como una mujer.

—Y para mi es más raro no verte ahogado en alcohol, Riley. —Contesté con todo el sarcasmo posible.

—No empiecen. —Intervino Rosalie que apenas y salía de la cocina. Así que al menos la comida iba a estar decente si ella estaba a cargo.

—Solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido a mi querida hermana. —Me dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Te ves bien, Isabella. —Hablo Charlie a mis espaldas. Este iba acompañado de Alice, por el tono que empleo mi padre supe que mi hermana no le dijo nada de nuestra discusión.

—Gracias. —Murmuré con desgana. — ¿A qué hora van a llegar?—De reojo, miré el reloj de la sala.

Apenas habían pasado dos minutos después de la hora requerida. Una pequeña parte de mi quería que no llegaran pero el resto ansiaba que arribaran a la casa para tenerlos mejor estudiados y saber lo que podía esperar.

—No deben tardar en llegar.

Y en efecto, apenas y Charlie dijo eso el timbre sonó. Antes que alguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, la eficiente María vino para abrir la puerta. Mi padre junto con tía Rosalie fueron hasta la entrada para dar la bienvenida, en tanto mis hermanos y yo mirábamos a los recién llegados desde la sala.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron: un hombre mayor, complexión media, rubio, alto y muy blanco este venía acompañado de una joven idéntica a él en cuanto a cabello y tono de piel pero la chica era diminuta. Ambos sonreían amablemente a mi familia, estrecharon manos y se saludaron antes de que el siguiente hiciera su aparición; era muy joven, al igual que los primeros era rubio, muy alto. Resaltaba por todos lados que ninguno era de aquí. Pensé que solo eran ellos pero no fue así, detrás del último rubio venia otro invitado.

Él, a diferencia de los demás, no era rubio, su cabello era entre dorado y cobrizo bastante desordenado pero se le veía muy bien, piel blanca, delgado y desgarbado aunque sus músculos resaltaban por debajo de su camisa. Me gustara admitirlo o no, él había captado mi atención.

Todos iban vestidos de una manera elegante, nunca en mi vida había visto esa clase de atuendos al menos no de cerca. Todos los hombres vestían de traje aunque eso me parecía tonto teniendo en cuenta el clima tan caluroso. Por su lado la chica llevaba un vestido blanco de tiras, esa clase de vestido por la que Alice perdía la cabeza.

—Por favor, pasen. —Mi padre estrechó su mano con él. —Están en su casa.

"_Están en su casa."_Solo esas palabras hicieron que le quitara la mirada de encima.

Los recién llegados vinieron hasta nosotros, rápidamente Alice fue para presentarse.

—Buenas noches. —Sonrió como nunca la había visto hacerlo. —Mi nombre es Mary Alice Swan, ellos son mis hermanos: Isabella y Riley.

Mi hermano no perdió el tiempo y fue a saludar a la chica que venía con todos los fuereños, ya sabía que un cambio de atuendo no cambiaba para nada su enferma atracción por las mujeres.

Tal vez esperaban que yo les dirigiera la palabra, pero como eso no paso mi tía intervino rápidamente.

—Será mejor que pasemos a la mesa, enseguida ordenaré que sirvan la cena. ¿Isabella, podrías ayudarme?—Me dirigió una de sus miradas de urgencia.

—Con gusto, tía. —Le sonreí bastante agradecida de que me sacara de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Mientras los invitados junto con mis hermanos y Charlie se dirigían al comedor nosotras fuimos a la cocina. Ni María ni las demás sirvientas nos prestaron atención cuando entramos.

—Debes de controlarte, Isabella. —Me tomó por los hombros con cariño. —No vayas a reaccionar de golpe.

—Me estoy controlando. —Respiré profundamente.

Yo estaba muy tranquila de que Eleazar no hubiera venido pero el haber visto al último fuereño me había afectado un poco y no sabía por qué.

—María, por favor, empieza a servir la cena. Ya sabes el orden de los platillos y no le den licor a mi sobrino.

—Sí, señorita Rosalie. —Contestó Marie sin mirarla pues ella estaba atenta al guisado.

—Volvamos a la cena, querida. —Me dio un rápido apretón de mano antes de irnos al comedor.

Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban sentados, así que nos apresuramos a tomar nuestros respectivos lugares. Mi padre a la cabeza de la mesa, a su lado derecho Riley junto con Alice, y al izquierdo, tía Rosalie y yo. Era bastante obvio que los favoritos estaban del lado derecho, aunque era mejor que estuviera lejos de mi padre para no caer en la tentación de gritarle, o que al menos no tuviera la oportunidad de interrumpirme si el tema de la venta de la hacienda salía a la superficie.

—Eleazar y yo somos amigos. Bueno, al menos yo lo considero como tal. Supe lo de Renée gracias a que él me lo comunicó. Lamento mucho su pérdida, Carlisle. —No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando o quién le había preguntado algo. Solo me dediqué a escucharlo y a mantener la compostura el resto de la cena. —Hace bastante que no lo veo. ¿Por qué no ha venido esta noche?

—Nuestro tío se sentía indispuesto. —Respondió la chica rubia.

—En efecto, Jane. Mi cuñado está cansado de tanto trabajo. —Secundó su padre.

Bueno al menos sabía que ella se llamaba Jane pero no me importaba, ahora mi interés era saber el nombre del que había llamado mi atención.

— ¿Entonces podemos entender que solo están aquí de vacaciones?—Preguntó Riley cuando el primer plato llegó. Al parecer la plática no iba a terminar cuando empezáramos a comer.

—En efecto. —Respondió Carlisle. —Solo estamos descansando, pero lo antes posible regresaremos a Nueva York.

—Eso depende de varias cosas. —Intervino "él". —Estoy decidido a quedarme si Eleazar me necesita.

— ¿Para qué te necesita tu tío, Edward?—Le cuestionó su padre.

_¡Edward! Su nombre es Edward…_No supe cuál fue la razón de mi ligera emoción pero logre controlarla lo antes posible.

Mi atención regresó a la plática que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa.

—La hacienda no está tan bien como pensábamos… pero eso lo deben saber mejor que nosotros, pues prácticamente las haciendas son vecinas.

—Sabía que Eleazar no estaba poniendo a trabajar sus tierras, pero desconocía la gravedad de la situación.

—No se preocupe, Charlie. —Le dijo Edward con tranquilidad. —Es obvio que su intención es buena a diferencia de la de su hija.

Más de una mirada se centró en mi persona cuando él dijo eso.

—Por su sorpresa entiendo que desconoce lo que ha estado haciendo su hija. —Me sonrió desde el otro extremo de la mesa, yo por mi parte le di una mirada de completo odio.

— ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo, Isabella?—Me preguntó mi padre.

Ahora yo era el centro de atención. Si el muy estúpido de Edward pensaba que iba a infundirme temor, se equivocaba.

—He estado tomando agua de su hacienda. —Miré fijamente a Edward mientras respondía.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eso es un delito?—La voz de mi padre se elevó por lo menos una octava.

— ¿Y tú te das cuenta que solo lo he estado haciendo para levantar las tierras de mi madre? —Alejé la mirada de Edward para centrarme en Charlie. —Mientras tú estás aquí, yo hago todo lo necesario con tal de que nuestra hacienda no se extinga.

—Bueno, no hemos venido a discutir, ese es un asunto que ustedes trataran. —El imbécil de Edward se encogió de hombros. —Pero ahora que surgió el tema de la hacienda me preguntaba si esta hacienda está en venta. —Se dirigió directamente a mi padre.

—La verdad es que hemos tratado venderla, pero nos ofrecen muy poco.

— ¿Cuánto es la cantidad que quieren?

Sonaba tan decidido con eso de su interés por la hacienda que tarde un poco en reaccionar.

— ¡La hacienda no está en venta!—Le dije con firmeza. Sentí como tía Rosalie me tomaba de la mano, pero me zafé de su agarre.

—Estoy hablando con su padre, Isabella, supongo que es el propietario por lo que él puede decidir.

— ¡No lo hará!—Me levanté de golpe ocasionando que la silla se cayera con un sonoro golpe. — ¡Esta hacienda no está en venta!

—Tal vez puedo ofrécele un buen trato. —Me ignoró y siguió hablando con mi padre como si nada pasara.

_¡Eso sí que no!_Pensé.

Actué casi por instinto pero de igual manera lo hice, tomé el vaso de agua que tenía a mi alcance y le arroje el líquido, al parecer nadie lo vio venir pues incluso Edward se notaba sorprendido. El imbécil tuvo suerte pues en otra ocasión le hubiera aventado el vaso directo a la cabeza.

— ¡No está en venta!—Repetí azotando el vaso en la superficie de la mesa, por suerte no se hizo añicos. —Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro porque no soporto la presencia de ustedes, es obvio que solo han venido a joderme la noche.

— ¡Isabella!—Reprendió mi tía.

—Lo siento. —Susurré para que solo ella pudiera escucharme. —Espero que traguen lo más rápido posible y se vayan de aquí.

Sin decir nada más me retiré del comedor. Mi primera idea era encerrarme en mi habitación como ermitaña, pero mientras esas personas estuvieran en la casa no me sentiría cómoda así que opte por la segunda opción. Salí de la casa azotando la puerta al cerrarla, quería que les quedara muy claro que ya los odiaba por el solo hecho de haber acudido a la estúpida cena que Charlie había organizado, pero sobre todo odiaba al maldito fuereño, él y sus estúpidos comentarios.

_¿Quién demonios se creía para venir a informarle eso a mi padre? ¡Condenado chismoso, parecía vieja de rancho por cómo se había venido a acusar con mi padre!_

Cuando vine a darme cuenta ya estaba en las caballerizas, fui hasta donde estaba "Prieto" quien me recibió relinchando.

—De nuevo, eres el único que me entiende. —Acaricié su cabeza mientras lo sacaba de la caballeriza.

Con un ágil movimiento y pese a la falda logré subirme a mi caballo, era noche pero ya en otras ocasiones había cabalgado en la oscuridad así que no me preocupe por nada en absoluto. Me dirigí hasta el llano para alejarme de toda esa gente. Más adelante ajustaría cuentas con ese imbécil de Edward Cullen, se había ganado una gran enemiga y no pararía hasta cobrarme lo de esta noche, nadie me humillaba y yo misma me iba a encargar de cobrarme lo que me había hecho.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, chicas: Lamento la tardanza pero apenas tuve tiempo de hacer este capítulo, espero que entiendan que no tengo nada adelantado en este fic así que cualquier cosa puede pasar, nada está escrito por que si lo estuviera al menos actualizaría dos veces a la semana, muchas gracias por sus Reviews créanme que me han sacado una que otra sonrisa además de que me gusta contestarles. ¡Gracias! Por cierto en el siguiente capítulo ya es la carrera, varias la esperan así que hagan sus apuestas. ¿Quién creen que gane? ¿La Hombre o Edward? :3 Nos leemos…**


	5. Chapter 5 Sólo Se Juega Para Ganar

**Summary:**De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón. Esas son las palabras que define a Isabella Swan, o la hombre como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiará algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para dar vida a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Sólo Se Juega Para Ganar**

**POV Edward**

Todo había salido más que perfecto ésta noche. Mi plan inicial no era hacerla enojar, aunque tenía que reconocer que esa mujer explotaba con la mínima provocación. Debo admitir que lo del vaso de agua no me lo esperaba; y de hecho fue bastante cómico hasta que se marchó dejándonos a todos completamente en silencio. Aunque su tía Rosalie fue muy hábil en retomar el tema, mientras Alice me ayudaba a secarme, debo decir que todas las mujeres de esa familia eran muy hermosas incluida Isabella y su mal carácter.

Durante la cena me percaté de su arreglo, esa falda azul le daba un toque más femenino que el otro día que la vi con pantalones de mezclilla llenos de tierra. Ese sencillo atuendo con el que se había presentado hace apenas unas horas en la cena, me hizo darme cuenta de que por mucho que anduviera vestida como hombre al menos tenía un lado femenino, entonces mi mente me traicionó. Pensé en ella como una mujer con algún bonito vestido, peinada, maquillada y arreglada, sería un cambio radical pero le sentaría muy bien…

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Edward? —Reprendió Carlisle. Desde que nos subimos al Jeep que tío Eleazar nos había ofrecido, mi padre se había aferrado a estarme recriminando por lo sucedido esta noche.

—Sí, Carlisle lo estoy haciendo. —Mentí en automático, la mayor parte del tiempo me la había pasado pensando en la cena, en como hice enojar a Isabella y lo desesperado que esta Charlie Swan por vender esa propiedad.

Tal vez en un futuro pudiera adquirirla sólo para hacer rabiar un poco a Isabella, pero apenas lo pensé lo deseché rápidamente. Ella luchaba a pulso para mantener ese lugar en pie, el sólo hecho de hacerla sufrir con la hacienda me hacía sentir asco de mi persona. Ella no merecía eso, pues yo estaba por empezar hacer lo mismo con la hacienda de mi madre, no me iría hasta que se pudiera sostener por si sola y que "La Hombre" no volviera a robar agua. Incluso un arreglo nos podía ir bien a las dos haciendas, pero sería bajo mis condiciones.

— ¡Eres imposible!—El gritó de mi padre seguido del portazo me hizo darme cuenta de que ya había estacionado el Jeep y que tanto mi hermana como Jasper ya no estaban dentro de este, sólo estaba yo.

En serio que cuando me sumía en mis pensamientos me desconectaba de la realidad.

Bajé rápidamente del auto para entrar en la casa. La luz de la sala iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Al parecer Eleazar y los demás ya estaban dormidos, puesto no había más luz que esa, como quiera que fuera la apagué y me dirigí a mi habitación. Había sido un día muy largo y la cena no salió tan bien como lo esperaba, lo único bueno de esa reunión había sido el volver a ver a Isabella. Quería dormir para no tener el mínimo inconveniente en madrugar o al menos ese era mi plan inicial, hasta que en plena oscuridad, divisé una figura femenina recargada en la pared contraria a la puerta de mi habitación, en otra situación esto me hubiera asustado pero sabía perfectamente quien era.

— ¿No deberías de estar dormida, hermana?

—Eso iba a hacer pero tu actitud en la cena de los vecinos y lo silencioso que estuviste de regreso a casa me ha dejado preocupada. —Todo lo anterior lo dijo susurrando.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, niña. —Le respondí despreocupadamente mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación, encendí la luz y Jane entró conmigo. Ahora podía estar seguro que había algo detrás de todo esto.

—Bueno al parecer es bastante obvio que tienes algo que decirme, —aflojé el nudo de la corbata mientras me sentaba en la cama—, empieza de una vez.

—Mira, —respiró profundamente antes de continuar—, lo que dijiste de quedarte aquí porque la hacienda te necesita sonó muy convincente y…

—Lo voy a hacer, Jane. —Intervine.

Sí ella pensaba que se había tratado de un simple impulso, tenía que hacerla salir de su equivocación.

—Temía que me dijeras eso, hermano. —Se acercó para sentarse a mi lado, aun traía puesto el vestido de la cena. Supuse que me había estado esperando—. Sé que eres mayor que yo, un hombre maduro, inteligente y muy guapo. —Me reí por lo bajo. —No lo digo porque seas mi hermano, pero un hombre de mundo como tú no pertenece a este pueblo.

—Precisamente porque soy un hombre de mundo, como tú lo has dicho, sé que puedo posicionar la hacienda de nuestra madre en un nivel óptimo. En Nueva York, nuestro padre mantiene todos los negocios controlados e incluso cuenta con la asesoría de los mejores agentes comerciales, no veo inconveniente para no quedarme aquí.

—Es que si lo hay. —Su voz se quebró. —El problema es que si tú te quedas aquí… Voy a perder a mi hermano y no quiero que eso pase.

—Oh, pequeña. —La abracé con ternura, podía tener dieciocho años pero siempre seria mi hermanita. —Nunca me vas a perder. Además aunque regresemos a Nueva York juntos, de algún modo u otro vamos a estar alejados. Recuerda que tienes un departamento esperándote además de que iras a la Universidad, tienes que dejar ir a la familia, pero te prometo que será temporal. Además podemos mantener contacto por internet o…

—Mentira. —Me miró con sus ojos azules al borde de las lágrimas. —En este lugar no hay recepción para internet, ni siquiera para llamadas de celular. Este pueblo está muerto en comunicación.

—Mandaré a colocar una instalación de línea telefónica en la hacienda, nos mantendremos en contacto.

—Nunca pensé que al hombre de negocios de la ciudad de Nueva York le interesara el campo. —Refunfuñó, apretando los puños. —Hace apenas algunos días llegamos y ya te quieres quedar. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que cambiaras?

_Esa misma pregunta podía hacerme pero tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudiera obtener._

—No lo sé… tal vez el volver a pisar estas tierras. —Mi justificación era pobre pero esperaba que me creyera.

—En el testamento se dice que la mitad de esta hacienda me pertenece. —Se aclaró la voz. —Es obvio que todo esto es más importante para ti que para mí, quiero regalarte mi parte.

—No, yo no…

—Sí. —Sonrió, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. —Sí puedes hacerlo, confío en que sabrás sacarle provecho y que nuestra madre se va a sentir muy orgullosa.

—No es eso, Jane. —Le di un suave apretón. —Al menos deja que alguien evalué el costo y te la compro, todo será legal y ambos saldremos beneficiados.

—No quiero tu dinero. —Me sonrió cálidamente. —No lo necesito, pero podemos hacer un contrato para que te ceda mi parte.

— ¿En serio no te interesa? —No quería que algún día me recriminara por haberle quitado su parte de la hacienda.

—No soy una chica de campo, el clima de aquí me asfixia y los mosquitos son un infierno. Creo que si me tuviera que quedar a vivir aquí moriría de aburrimiento. Soy chica de ciudad y no quiero quedarme aquí. Después de todo, confío en que instales un teléfono decente para mantenernos en contacto.

—Lo haré, espero que Carlisle lo entienda tan bien como tú lo has hecho.

—No cuentes con ello. —Se incorporó de la cama. —Eres el primogénito que cualquier empresario quisiera tener, así que no le será fácil dejarte aquí.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo. —No quería iniciar una discusión con mi padre, nosotros nunca habíamos sido una familia de peleas y no quería ser yo quien empezara eso. —Es mi decisión. ¿Cuándo regresarán a Nueva York?

—Papá dispuso que sería después de las carreras. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Al parecer nuestro padre es débil ante los caballos. Tío Eleazar lo convenció para que nos quedáramos a ver como los caballos más rápidos competían, incluso tengo entendido que esta hacienda tendrá su representante.

—No tenía idea. Tal vez le pida al tío Eleazar que me deje correr en nombre de la hacienda.

— ¡Vaya! —Colocó sus manos en su cintura. —Te trepas en un caballo por unos días y ya te crees un jinete profesional.

—Sé que puedo competir, Jane. —No me gustaba cuando me reprochaba algo. —Además, lo hago por diversión, no por ganar.

—Pues cambia esa perspectiva porque quién gana la carrera se lleva una buena cantidad de dinero, además del reconocimiento entre los demás hacendados.

—Pareces mejor enterada que yo. —Reconocí. Se suponía que el interesado en todo este mundo era yo y mi hermana ya me llevaba bastante ventaja.

—Eso es porque no tengo mucho para hacer dentro de la casa. La chica, Tanya, me ha platicado del día de las carreras, además ella es una buena compañía. ¿Sabías que su abuela es la bruja del pueblo?—Fue inevitable que me riera ante semejante pregunta.

—Las brujas no existen, hermana. —Contesté entre risas.

—De acuerdo, no es una bruja pero al parecer es curandera, Tanya sabe mucho sobre amuletos de amor.

—Espero que no vayas a intentar usar uno en mi pobre amigo. —Un tono rojo inundo sus mejillas.

—No es necesario, Jasper está que muere por mí solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito para que me pida ser su novia.

—Suerte con eso.

—Ya tengo suerte. —Se dirigió hasta la salida. —Buenas noches, hermano. —Me sopló un beso antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Apenas y me quedé solo, empecé a desvestirme.

Mi hermana tenía razón, ella no pertenecía a este lugar y podía ser posible que yo tampoco perteneciera, pero algo en mí quería estar en este pueblo, y por una vez en la vida me iba a dar gusto en un impulso. No lucharía contra él, ni siquiera lo apaciguaría, simplemente me dejaría llevar, y si yo quería estar aquí para mantener el patrimonio de mi madre estuviera seguro y progresando, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Después de todo eso, me daría tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con Isabella ahora mi único problema era que mi padre no se molestara por mi decisión y que se limitara a respetarla. Yo me quedaría aquí y nada ni nadie me iban a hacer cambiar de opinión…

**POV Bella**

—Necesito que entiendas que tu comportamiento de anoche dejó mucho que desear. No es posible que te controlen siempre tus impulsos. Nos has dejado muy mal con la familia de Eleazar, ellos simplemente están de visita y ahora tienen un mal concepto de la familia Swan, gracias a ti. ¿Me estás escuchando, Isabella?

Bien pude hacerme la idiota y seguirlo ignorando pero ya tenía suficientes problemas para acumular más. Con extremada precaución, bajé con un trago de jugo de naranja el gran nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Te escucho fuerte y claro, Charlie. —Respondí con la sonrisa más seca de la que fui capaz.

—Respétame como tu padre, Isabella. No te permito que me hables de tú. —Era el colmo, todos estos últimos años lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y a él le valía, pero claro, ayer vio como una hija debe de tratar a su padre.

Quería que fuéramos como los Cullen pero se iba a fregar, yo no estaba educada de ese modo y él no se había ganado mi cariño para que lo llamara adecuadamente.

—Respeto. —Masculló el idiota de Riley, metiéndose lo que le quedaba de pan a la boca. —Es una salvaje, no respeta a nadie.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! —Le grité, ocasionando que el pan se le atorara y comenzara a toser.

—Isabella. —Intervino Rosalie con voz suave. Ella era la única persona que conocía que no gritaba, a lo mucho alzaba la voz pero eso era sólo en ocasiones. No entendía cómo podía soportar estar así sin tirarse sus buenos gritos de vez en cuando. Supongo que a ella nada le importaba o que lo hacía para no infortunar a Charlie, con eso de su diabetes era una persona hecha de porcelana a la cual no podíamos alterar pero yo pasaba por alto eso en repetidas ocasiones. —Lo que dice tu padre es verdad, tienes que estar consciente que tu comportamiento puede traer problemas, además de que Edward afirma que has estado robando agua de su hacienda.

—Eso es un delito. —Comenzó mi "padre", estaba por emprender su segundo discurso pero se lo impedí.

—Sé que hay consecuencias por lo que he estado haciendo, pero el agua que tenemos no es suficiente para que llegue hasta los cultivos, así que tuve que desviar el canal que abastecía al ganado para que la siembra no muriera. En sí, el agua de su hacienda únicamente la ocupaba para el ganado, pero, ¿qué hago explicándoles eso? Es obvio que a ninguno le interesa. —Me levanté de la mesa con precaución—. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito irme a trabajar porque nadie más lo hace.

No esperé a darles la oportunidad de que me dijeran algo más, caminé con determinación hacia la estancia donde había dejado mi sombrero y la fusta. Mientras salía de la casa, me acomodé el sombrero. No tuve la mínima necesidad de ir a las caballerizas a sacar a "Prieto" pues anteriormente le había dado la orden a Benjamín para que lo dejara amarrado en el jardín.

Cuando me subí a mi caballo y emprendí el camino hacia el campo, fue mi momento de reflexión. Era obvio que anoche ese idiota me había provocado, pues no tenía necesidad de venir a acusarme con mi padre como si fuéramos unos niños; ambos éramos adultos y podíamos arreglar esa cosa entre nosotros sin la necesidad de involucrar a alguien más, ahora mismo tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a tomar agua de su hacienda aunque con mayor precaución que antes. Después de todo eso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo ya que esperaba que se largaran lo más pronto posible para volver a la vieja rutina de antes.

Cuando llegué al punto donde siempre me reunía con mis trabajadores, tuve que aguantar las ganas tremendas que me invadieron de ir por el viejo Eleazar y molerlo a golpes, pues esta vez solo habían venido diez hombres. Su maldita oferta de trabajo y mejores condiciones me estaba dejando sin mi gente. Seguramente quería quitármelos para que no volviera a entrar a su propiedad pero eso estaba lejos de suceder. Si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

—Patrona…—Jacob se incorporó del pasto para venir hacia mí, su semblante denotaba cansancio y hasta cierto punto se veía enfadado. Eso era obvio, pues la mayoría de los trabajadores vivían cerca de él, esta situación también lo afectaba pero no podía ponerme a compadecerlo. Aquí solo importaba la hacienda.

—Ya lo sé, Jacob. —Dije antes de que me dijera otra cosa. Era obvio que iba a decirme las bajas de este día pero no era necesario que me diera nombres—. Pero no me importa, —dejé de mirarlo para enfocarme en el disminuido grupo que estaba frente a mí—, quiero que sepan que si la cosecha de este mes sale como lo esperamos, todos serán recompensados. Aquellos que sepan esperar tendrán su recompensa, ninguno está obligado a quedarse, sólo tengan en cuenta que no se les pagara nada. —Todos asintieron con la cabeza gacha, a estas alturas del partido yo misma me sorprendí de ver al joven Seth entre los pocos que habían venido este día.

— ¡Ya la escucharon, a trabajar! —Gritó Jacob dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.

— ¡Esperen!—Una sola palabra y todos se quedaron congelados—. Ahora somos menos, once en total por lo tanto haremos grupos. Los que sepan arrear adecuadamente el ganado, vienen conmigo y los demás se largan a la siembra para verificar los cañales. ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí, patrona. —Respondieron todos al unísono.

No fue difícil que se pusieran de acuerdo, cinco se fueron directo a los cañales y los otros cinco subieron a sus caballos para venir conmigo. Jacob tuvo la buena idea de sacar al ganado con anterioridad por lo que no hubo necesidad de ir hasta el potrero, nos limitamos a arrearlo en dirección al ojo de agua de la hacienda Cullen. Esperaba que esos niños ricos siguieran durmiendo para que pudiera abastecer a mi ganado adecuadamente y evitarme los problemas. Nos hicimos un buen tiempo hasta los límites de la hacienda por donde siempre metíamos al ganado, no sé en qué estaba ocupando mi mente pero sin duda lo que estaba delante de nosotros era algo con lo que no contaba.

Era grande, de concreto y quien quiera que la hubiera puesto, iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Era una cerca, si hubiera estado construida de madera, posiblemente la hubiera derribado yo misma pero el concreto se burlaba de mí, si quería derribarla me llevaría un buen tiempo.

— ¿Regresamos, patrona? —Inquirió Jacob a mi lado derecho.

—De ninguna manera. —Gruñí sin quitarle la vista a la condenada cerca. —Nadie se va a ir de aquí, esto es solo un obstáculo y lo vamos a quitar.

—Pero…

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme peros, Jacob! —Grité ocasionando que mi caballo relinchara—. ¡Traigan herramienta, inútiles! ¡Tenemos que tirarla!

No dijeron nada más, escuché como algunos caballos se alejaban para ir en busca de lo que había pedido. Si creían que esto me iba a impedir el paso ya les iba a demostrar que nada se interponía entre lo que quería y yo. Mientras esperaba que la herramienta llegara, noté como una mujer salía corriendo de entre los matorrales en dirección a la hacienda. No la reconocí pero supuse que iría de chismosa, aunque lo hiciera, eso no me importaba pues estaba dispuesta a poner en su lugar a la persona que había puesto la cerca sin importar las consecuencias que tuviera…

**POV Edward**

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros, no sabía si para bien o para mal pero por la propia seguridad y bienestar de Jane le había pedido a Jasper que se la llevara al pueblo para distraerla. Después de todo, si mi charla con Carlisle no salía como lo tenía planeado, no tenía necesidad de exponer a mi hermana a una crisis nerviosa por vernos discutir. Mi padre no había apartado su vista de mí desde que le comuniqué mis planes para quedarme, incluso yo me había esforzado por mantener el contacto visual, pues esa era la mejor manera de comunicarle que no había la mínima duda para quedarme en Jalcomulco.

—Nunca en la vida pensé que me enfrentaría a esta situación, sabía que en algún momento te irías de nuestro lado, pero siempre pensé que sería para sentar cabeza no para quedarte en un pueblo como este y enfocar tu atención en la hacienda.

—No los estoy dejando y te pido comprensión puesto que mi hermana ya lo entendió, incluso me ofreció su parte de la hacienda. —Sonreí ante nuestra conversación de anoche. —Ella no tiene inconvenientes en que mi permanencia aquí se extienda.

—Eso es porque Jane no te necesita para sus negocios. —Hizo una mueca, estaba un poco disgustado pero tenía el presentimiento de que daría su brazo a torcer. —Eres mi mano derecha en la empresa, quiero entender cómo es posible que dejes tu puesto privilegiado para estar aquí.

—Solo será un tiempo, al menos hasta que este seguro de que la hacienda de mi madre no se verá afectada por los actos de Isabella Swan.

—Esa mujer es de armas tomar, hijo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante con expresión seria. —Es obvio que si Eleazar no le ha puesto un alto es por algo, no quiero que seas perjudicado.

—La única perjudicada será ella si continúa robando agua, además el tema no es ella, sino mi estadía aquí. —Respiré profundamente antes de lanzar mi argumento final. —Planeo mandar a instalar internet, civilizar un poco la casa para mantenernos en contacto, incluso puedo seguir asesorándote sobre los contratos a distancia, la tecnología hoy en día nos ofrece ese beneficio. No quiero simplemente quedarme, si eso implica que te irás furioso, quiero estar bien contigo y para eso necesito que comprendas esto.

Por unos segundos me miró atentamente, no sabía lo que pensaba pero lo que estuviera por decirme iba a determinar muchas cosas.

—De acuerdo. —No supe desde que momento había dejado de respirar pero cuando lo escuché pronunciar esas palabras, volví a hacerlo. —Es obvio que tienes determinación y tu sugerencia de trabajar a distancia es considerable, es obvio que no me dejaras tirado en las cuestiones empresariales.

—Jamás lo haría, padre. —Le sonreí.

—Ese es mi muchacho. —Se levantó para darme un abrazo rápido. —Pero recuerda reportarte de vez en cuando.

—Cuenta con ello, Carlisle.

—Supongo que ahora que estarás aquí, tal vez contemplemos la posibilidad de contar con una cede mexicana de Cullen Expain Nexus después de todo lo importante es avanzar y…

Mi padre se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes que provenían de la puerta del estudio, eran urgentes por lo que me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

La imagen de Tanya era de cansancio, el sudor adornaba su frente además de que inhalaba irregularmente, era como si hubiera huido de alguien.

—La hombre. —Jadeó en busca de aire.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa mujer? —Inquirió mi padre, quién se encontraba situado a mi lado.

—Está en el límite de la hacienda, patrón. —Habló con un poco más de tranquilidad. —Al parecer quiere cruzar para el ojo de agua.

—Imposible. —Me reí de tremendo supuesto. La cerca que ayer habíamos levantado era de solido concreto, no podía quitarla como si nada.

—Lo está haciendo, escuché claramente cuando le pidió a sus hombres que fueran por herramienta. —Explicó rápidamente. —Tienen que impedir que entre, porque si no…

No esperé a que terminara, simplemente me dirigí con urgencia hasta la entrada de la casa para tomar mi caballo. No le iba a permitir tal abuso a Isabella, la cerca denotaba por todos lados que ya no era bienvenida dentro de la hacienda, no podía entrar cuando quisiera y mucho menos si era de esa manera.

— ¿A dónde vas, hermano? —Preguntó Jane bajándose del Jeep acompañada por Jasper.

Debió ser mi mal humor por lo que estaba sucediendo que ni siquiera tuve la cortesía de contestarle.

— ¡Ven conmigo, Jasper! —Bramé a mi amigo, quién se sobresaltó por el tono que había usado con él.

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando? —La preocupación se hizo presente en su ceño fruncido.

—No hay tiempo. —Dije antes de pegarle al caballo para que saliera disparado hacia el campo a toda velocidad.

— ¡No dejen ir solo a mi hermano!—Pidió Jane. La verdad no tuve la intención de mirar si Jasper me iba a seguir y menos si alguno de los peones venia tras de mí.

Esto era entre ella y yo, no quería desencadenar un pleito, pero sin duda podía proceder por otros medios, si era necesario. La cerca era un ultimátum para que no se acercara, pero parecía que ella necesitaba más que eso para ser detenida. No demoré mucho en llegar hasta el lugar, desde antes que apareciera podía escuchar con claridad el golpeteo de martillos sobre la cerca.

— ¡Vamos!—Escuché su autoritaria voz. — ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Aparecí justo en el momento que ella tomó un martillo pero antes de que empezara a golpear, intervine.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Por unos escasos segundos se me figuró a una chiquilla sorprendida en plena travesura.

Todos sus trabajadores se quedaron estáticos y retrocedieron cuando me vieron.

—Algún imbécil puso esta cosa aquí. —Apuntó con el martillo hacia la pared de concreto. —La quiero quitar para que mi ganado entre.

—Es propiedad privada. —Contesté con amargura, toda educación se había quedado botada en algún lugar.

—Me vale si lo es. —Contestó altanera, colocándose su sombrero. —La necesito y esta porquería no me la va a impedir. Si el idiota de Eleazar pensó que esto me detendría, está muy equivocado y ustedes, sigan con su trabajo. —Ordenó, pero ninguno de los peones se movió. — ¡Les estoy ordenando algo!

—El señor dice que…—Intentó decir uno con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Váyanse al demonio! —Con fuerza, golpeó la cerca—. ¡Trabajen!—Volvió a golpear con el martillo.

De un brinco me bajé del caballo y fui hasta ella.

— ¡He dicho que no vas a pasar! —Gruñí mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? —Me sonrió irónicamente.

Justo en ese momento, el galopar de otros caballos se hizo presente para después dejarme ver a Jasper y Félix, uno de los peones de confianza de mi tío.

—Yo mismo te lo voy a impedir. —Su risa irrumpió el silencio del campo.

—No creo que puedas conmigo, idiota. —Se cuadro de hombros, haciéndome frente. De verdad que lograba imponerse en estos casos pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Claro que puedo, piensas que nadie te puede poner un alto, pero voy a demostrarte que no eres intocable. Si bien aquí no puedo proceder contra ti, lo haré con autoridades del estado y no te irá nada bien.

—No le temo a la ley. —Dio media vuelta para irse a trepar a su caballo negro, —no puedes contra mí. —Me apuntó con la fusta. —Y todos ustedes, —se dirigió directamente hacia los hombres que la acompañaban—, ¡hagan lo que les dije!

—Patrona…—Intentó justificarse uno de ellos pero Isabella no lo dejó.

—Eres injusta, te aprovechas de esta gente porque se supone que debe obedecerte con los ojos cerrados y no es así.

—Para eso se les paga…

—No creo que tengas dinero para pagar adecuadamente su trabajo. —Me dio una mirada envenenada, cargada de resentimiento—. Creo que si no consigues agua, tu ganado se morirá y eso será una gran pérdida.

— ¡Cállate! —Volvió a bajarse del caballo para venir hasta mí. — ¡Te prohíbo que me hables así! Tú no sabes nada del campo y nada de lo que hagas me va a parar.

— ¿Has pensado pedir agua de la buena manera, Isabella? —Algo de mi sensatez estaba regresando a mí. Tal vez este era el momento propicio para ofrecerle el trato.

—De buena manera, —murmuro para sí misma—, así no son las cosas por aquí.

—Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para que puedas abastecer a tu ganado adecuadamente, sin afectar la propiedad. Solo tendríamos que firmar un contrato en el que ambos estemos de acuerdo y todo estaría en orden para que no hubiera necesidad de estas discusiones.

Pensé que lo estaba considerando, pero en el momento que sus carcajadas salieron, me di cuenta de que esto sería más difícil.

—Ya veo quieres civilizar el lugar, —comentó en tono burlón—, pero así no se obtienen las cosas, al menos yo no lo acostumbro así.

Fue entonces cuando lo que me dijo Eleazar salió a la superficie: _"algunas son clandestinas y otras muy legales, debo admitir que esa joven sabe montar, nunca en todos estos años la he visto perder alguna. Las clandestinas son llevadas a cabo en su hacienda…" _

_¡Una carrera!_

—Te propongo algo. —Dije sin pensarlo y esperaba no arrepentirme. —Una carrera. —Sus ojos brillaron ante la palabra.

—Una carrera. —Repitió con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios, se veía hermosa cuando sonreía.

—Sí, aquí mismo.

Noté como Félix acercaba mi caballo para que pudiera tomarlo en el caso que ella aceptara, me monté rápidamente en él para estar preparado pero al parecer no era mi día pues se encaminó hacia el animal. Por un momento pensé que se subiría y se marcharía, pero todo cambio cuando se situó a un lado mío montada en su caballo.

No había marcha atrás.

—Maldito fuereño. —Me miró con desdén, ya me había acostumbrado a esa mirada. Desde el día que la conocí, no me miraba de otra forma, siempre tan a la defensiva—. ¿Así que crees que puedes ganarme?

—Sé que puedo. —Me encogí de hombros. Acercándome a ella en "Zeus", mi caballo. Para haber estado fuera por años y sin montar me sentía lo suficientemente confiado—. ¿Acaso tiene miedo?

—Miedo…—estalló en risotadas, incluso así se veía hermosa—, esa palabra no está hecha para mí.

— ¡Demuéstrele, patrona! —Le gritó uno de sus peones.

Se suponía que solo seríamos ella y yo, pero al parecer íbamos a servir de entretenimiento para los trabajadores de ambas haciendas.

— ¿Qué dices, fuereño? Tú y yo, una carrera. —Se acomodó el sombrero, que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa si es que eso era posible. Toda una belleza bravía.

— ¿Qué me darás si gano?—Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto.

—Patrón, —dijo Félix captando mi atención—, no es por contradecirlo pero no existe la persona que le pueda ganar en las carreras a Isabella Swan.

—Tu criado tiene toda la razón, —sonrió altanera—, pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de verte humillado y completamente derrotado.

—Perfecto, —no iba a dejar que ella me hiciera menos ante los presentes—, acepto el reto.

—Bien, el recorrido es desde allá, —extendió su brazo, señalando uno de los árboles más alejados del terreno—, y terminamos aquí. ¿Puedes con eso?

—Puedo con más.

—Vas a acabar avergonzado, Edward. —Gruñó Jasper, mi mejor amigo. —Mejor vámonos. Estás a tiempo de evitar semejante cosa.

—Nadie va a avergonzarme. —Le aseguré, no le iba a dar el gusto—, es más, para hacerlo interesante…—recorrí a Isabella de pies a cabeza, tan imponente en su caballo. Vestía una blusa a cuadros de color rojo que dejaba a la vista parte de su escote, pantalones gastados de mezclilla llenos de tierra, sus botas negras y en la mano derecha una fusta. Era bella la mujer—. ¿Te parece hacer una pequeña apuesta?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres perder? —Alzó una ceja. _¡Demonios, pero que segura estaba!_

—Bueno, si yo gano me darás lo que yo quiera. —Sonreí, ante la expectativa de lo que podía ganarme.

No iba a pedir nada del otro mundo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que si se lo pedía ahora, simplemente encontraría el modo de no dármelo, así que esperaría y si todo salía bien obtendría mi recompensa.

—Eso no pasara. —Dijo muy segura de sí misma, a la vez que me sacaba de mis pensamientos—. Cuando gane, quiero que me des el ojo de agua, mi ganado lo necesita al igual que mis tierras.

—Una petición aceptable, es un trato. —Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con ella.

—Un trato. —Escupió en su palma antes de apretar mi mano.

Sabía que esto último lo había hecho con el único fin de fastidiarme pero me tragué mi orgullo y la apreté fuertemente antes de soltar y tomar posición.

Solo uno de los dos ganaría y esperaba que fuera yo. Tenía puesto mucho en esta carrera, pero solo a nivel personal porque no tenía inconveniente en darle agua, siempre y cuando no hubiera disputas de por medio.

— ¡Seth! —Gritó hacia el más pequeño de los peones—, vas a indicar la salida.

—Sí, señora. —El chico estaba temblando cuando se paró en medio de los dos caballos. —Cuando baje el paliacate, ambos saldrán hacia el destino, si lo hacen antes, quedaran descalificados. —Pero que profesional sonaba, tal vez ya había sido testigo de las carreras clandestinas de su patrona. El chico levantó un trapo rojo y al instante que lo bajo, salí disparado hacia delante.

Sabía que no tenía que ver a mi contrincante pero la curiosidad era demasiada aunque cada segundo luchaba por no girar hacia mi derecha para verla, no quería saber si venía a mi lado o si la había dejado atrás, el consuelo era que hasta ese momento no iba delante de mí y eso ya era suficiente. El viento aligeraba bastante el pesado y caliente clima que se había incrustado en el campo. Mi caballo iba a todo lo que daba mientras muy cada cuanto le propinaba un golpe con la fusta para que avanzara con mayor rapidez, pero supe entonces que eso era en vano, pues en ese instante Isabella pasó frente de mí sin la mínima complicación. Su imagen fue un gran distractor para mí: su cabello ondulado, el modo en que su cuerpo se movía al compás del galope del caballo, era una visión que hechizaba a cualquiera. Luché por salir de esa imagen rápidamente, pero fue tarde pues apenas y llegué al límite que habíamos puesto ella me sacaba ventaja por al menos dos metros, podía no ser mucho, pero Isabella lo estaba aprovechando pues el caballo iba a todo lo que daba.

Pude apurar el paso o hacer el intento de adelantarme pero no era suficiente. Supe el momento exacto en el que ganó, pues alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria. Por instinto, terminé el recorrido con una diferencia de segundos o eso quería creer yo.

Todos sus trabajadores vitoreaban su triunfo, mientras que Jasper miraba hacia otro lado y Félix me esperaba para sujetar al caballo para que yo bajara de él.

— ¡Gané! —Me gritó directamente cuando se bajó del caballo. — ¡No pudiste y no podrás contra mí! Solo juego para ganar y yo siempre gano.

—Ganaste, —reconocí con una sonrisa, la verdad no estaba molesto porque me hubiera ganado—, ahora puedes entrar por agua.

—Lo sé, —agitó la fusta en mi dirección—, ¡lleven a las reses para el ojo de agua!—Ordenó inmediatamente.

—Pero esto solo aplica por este día. —Su sonrisa desapareció dando paso a un ceño fruncido y una mueca.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Exigió gritando a todo pulmón, ahora sí que estaba furiosa.

—Te dije que te daría agua, pero en ningún momento acordamos que eso sería para siempre. —Le di una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella, estábamos cerca y en esta distancia se podía apreciar con mayor claridad su enfado.

— ¡Imbécil! —Alzó la fusta con determinación para golpearme pero fui más rápido que ella al sujetarla del brazo.

—Terca. —Le dije sin rodeos mientras la acercaba a mi boca.

Sentí como sus manos empezaban a golpearme para que me apartara pero no iba a ser tan fácil, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, aferré su cabeza con mis manos para besarla a mi gusto, con pasión, con todo lo que ella había despertado en mí. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, algo me hacia esta mujer y en este beso quería apaciguar algo de lo mucho que me provocaba. Sus manos intentaban alejar las mías, arañándome con sus uñas, pero sus labios no reaccionaban, estaba estática como una roca, excepto por sus manos. Aunque yo la seguí besando, ella dejó de luchar. Sus manos bajaron y por un momento, estaba por soltarla. Casi lo hago, salvo que en el momento que volví a besarla sus labios, respondieron con la misma intensidad, su boca se abrió recíproca contra la mía, nuestras lenguas luchaban la una con la otra, era una sensación poderosa que me invadía por todos lados, tenerla de ese modo me hacía sentir feliz: entre mis brazos y besándola. Ella hacía ruiditos extraños con cada beso, pero no podía ser consciente más que de sus labios contra los míos, su dulce sabor, su lengua luchando contra la mía, siempre intentando tener el control.

Todo a mi alrededor había dejado de tener sentido, no me importaba si los presentes nos miraban, la estaba besando y me encantaba pero entonces ocurrió; sin verlo venir, sin que ella menguara ese beso feroz, el golpe que me propino en la entrepierna fue tan fuerte que hizo que la soltara de inmediato. Gemí y mis manos volaron de su cabeza a mi adolorida entrepierna. Me doblé en mí mismo y respiré profundamente, veía estrellitas y la cara roja de Isabella, pero estaba seguro que no sólo era por la furia, si no por otra cosa.

Sus labios hinchados estaban torcidos en una mueca de desprecio, respiraba rápidamente y me veía con fuego en los ojos. Apenas me incorporé en toda mi altura, ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

— ¡Idiota!—Me dio una bofetada, tan fuerte que me hizo voltear la cabeza, sentí la mejilla empezar a esclarecer y mi mano viajó inmediatamente a ella—. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, que a la próxima, un golpe en tus bolas será lo menos que te haré!

Puede que el golpe me dejara con la guardia baja pero pese a eso yo empecé a sonreír: la había besado. Y lo mejor, ella me había regresado el beso.

— ¡Vámonos!—Todos sus trabajadores la siguieron sin la mínima protesta, montándose en sus caballos. En lo que ellos desaparecían en el llano, Isabella me dirigió una mirada seca—. ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, que entonces sí que me conocerás!—Bramó antes de emprender camino.

— ¡Te gustó!—Grité pese a que ya estaba lejos.

No me importaba su coraje, ya se le pasaría. Bien podía haberme golpeado y ganado pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la había besado. Ese detalle me llenaba de orgullo, un orgullo que no había tenido el placer de experimentar en toda la vida, ninguno de mis logros se comparaban con haber besado a semejante mujer, solo sabía una cosa: tenía que volver a hacerlo. Y pronto.

* * *

**N/A: Hola, pues como ya lo habrán notado esta historia ya tiene Beta*aplausos* agradezco enormemente a mi linda Beta por ayudarme con el fic, es obvio que ustedes se merecen leer algo de calidad bueno... antes de eso me ayudo mi sista Marie Emma Cullen* ovación de pie*****... ¿Como vieron el beso? ¿Creen que le haya gustado a "La Hombre"? ¿Por que le correspondió? ¿Que creen que pase ahora? -.-Ya saben espero sus opiniones que son mas que bienvenidas... Nos leemos luego&muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para leer esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6 Intenciones Escondidas

**Summary:**De carácter duro, amargo y sin corazón. Esas son las palabras que definen a Isabella Swan, o la hombre como la apoda la gente de la región. ¿Cambiará algo el hecho de que Edward Cullen llegue a su vida?...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes presentados en el siguiente fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Únicamente los he tomado prestados para dar vida a la historia.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Pauli Aguilar, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Intenciones Escondidas**

**POV Bella**

_¡Maldito! Una y mil veces maldito. Poco hombre, desgraciado, mal nacido, cobarde, aprovechado… ¡Imbécil! ¡Me las iba a pagar!_

No importaba que ya estuviera a kilómetros de su asquerosa hacienda, simplemente no había dejado de maldecirlo en todo el camino. Ya lo odiaba, de sólo pensarlo, el estómago se me revolvía como nunca había sentido. Era un desgraciado que había venido a estropearme la vida pero no se lo iba a permitir; el beso que me había dado le iba a costar muy caro, simplemente esto no se me olvidaría tan fácil, al menos no hasta que lo hiciera pagar. Aunque tenía que admitir que la patada que le propiné en las bolas y la cachetada sólo era el inicio de lo que se le venía encima a ese hombre.

No se me volvería a acercar. Esta vez me tomó desprevenida, pero la siguiente contaría con un arma en mi poder y entonces… negué rápidamente al ver hacia donde me estaban conduciendo mis pensamientos. Una cosa era odiarlo y querer vengarme por lo que me había hecho, pero de eso a matarlo había una gran diferencia, como quiera que fuera, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que me había hecho. No sólo por ese asqueroso beso, sino porque fui el espectáculo para los peones.

El relinchar de mi caballo fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Cuando vine a darme cuenta ya estaba en los límites de mi casa. Seguramente mis trabajadores se habían ido directo al campo porque ni siquiera los escuché, o tal vez me hablaron y ni siquiera les presté atención. Era el colmo que ese imbécil me hubiera besado; y por estar pensando en ese desagradable momento, no prestaba la atención suficiente a cosas verdaderamente importantes.

—La hacienda y el campo son mi prioridad. —Me dije con voz neutra. Estaba por girar para irme a los cultivos a trabajar, pero la imagen de un remolque aparcando en la parte del jardín principal me hizo desistir de mis intenciones.

Si era lo que venía esperando desde hace meses, llegaba en el momento indicado pues pasado mañana se llevaría a cabo la feria y estaba segura que con el encargo de mi padre, el triunfo seria de la hacienda Platt. Apenas y vi como Charlie y Riley se acercaban a ayudar a bajarlo, salté rápidamente del caballo, a tal grado que sentí como mi tobillo se torció pero poco me importó en ese momento.

Fui hasta donde se encontraba el pura sangre.

—En buen momento llegas, hija, —Me sonrió, cosa que nunca hacia, al menos que estuviéramos en público como en estos momentos. —Ha llegado el caballo.

—Eso es lo que vi. —Los tres nos echamos hacia atrás para darle espacio al hombre que lo estaba bajando del remolque.

Era grande, de color blanco y de buena complexión. Eso era esencial en un caballo de carreras, además que con semejante color iba a destacar de los demás que iban a competir.

—Que hermosura de animal. —Reconoció el zopenco de mi hermano, aunque permanecía distante del caballo.

—Estoy seguro que este pura sangre se llevará el primer lugar. —Dijo el hombre encargado cuando le dio las riendas a mi padre. —No por nada ha sido entrenado por los mejores.

—De nada sirve que sea entrenado si no lleva sobre si un buen jinete. —Sonreí mientras acariciaba su lomo con delicadeza. Estos animales podían ser muy sensibles ante extraños, pero tenía que acostumbrarlo a mí entre hoy y mañana para estar lista en la carrera.

—De preferencia que sea hombre, las mujeres son más lentas al cabalgar. —Quise pasar por alto el comentario de Charlie pero me fue imposible, aunque hice algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada: solté al caballo y di media vuelta para ir directo a la casa.

No tenía el mínimo ánimo para ponerme a discutir con él, no después de la pesada mañana que había tenido gracias a Edward Cullen.

Por ahora lo único que quería era darme una buena ducha para quitarme su aroma de la ropa. Sentía que olía a ese estúpido y no me agradaba en nada… aunque no podía negar el hecho de que su aroma era demasiado varonil para no gustarme y que tal vez… _¡No! ¿Qué carajos estoy diciendo? _De verdad que estaba cansada… tanto que mi mente me traicionaba.

—Al parecer llego el tan esperado caballo, tía Rose. —Reconocí de inmediato la voz de Alice desde que entré en la estancia. Debían de estar pegadas a la ventana como moscas admirando la situación desde lejos.

—Creo que tu padre tiene muchas esperanzas en ese nuevo animal. —Fue el corto comentario de mi tía.

Quería pasar corriendo y desapercibida por donde ellas pero definitivamente este no estaba siendo mi día, pues apenas aparecí mi presencia hizo que ambas retiraran su atención del caballo para fijarse en mí.

— ¡Hermanita!—Alice corrió hasta mi bailoteando con su tonto vestido de grandes flores de colores. —El caballo es hermoso. Tal vez si consigues el primer lugar podamos salir adelante y así vender para…

—No existe el "tal vez". —Dibujé las comillas en el aire. —Estoy completamente segura de que voy a ganar, siempre lo hago.

—Solo decía. —Su expresión cambio a preocupada cuando vio que su comentario no me había agradado. —Yo no sé nada de caballos pero tú sí, y bueno, tú sabes de que hablo. —Cuando se ponía nerviosa, ni ella misma sabia de que hablaba.

—Sí, no importa. —Suspiré pesadamente colocando mi sombrero en la mesita. —Tengo que ir a ducharme y me gustaría que me avisaran cuando la comida esté lista.

No esperé que me respondieran, di media vuelta para irme directamente hacia mi habitación. Pese a que ya estaba en los últimos escalones sentía la mirada de ambas seguirme.

Sabía que mi intento de parecer normal no había funcionado, estaba de lo más estúpida con esta situación. Algo raro me pasaba; era como estar pero a la vez no estar aquí, como si algo de mí se hubiera perdido en alguna parte y es que eso era verdad.

Nunca en la vida alguien me había besado y menos de la manera en la que él lo hizo. Sus labios sobre los míos quemaban con cada beso que me había dado, sus masculinas manos me aferraban más cerca, su aliento era adictivo y simplemente no pude resistirme a responderle el beso. Era una maldita débil que no pudo resistirse a algo tan simple como un beso.

— ¡Por dios, Isabella!—Me deje caer con todo mi peso sobre la cama, puse una de las almohadas sobre mi cabeza y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Me sentía tan desconectada, era como si todo en mi hubiera cambiado y me odiaba por permitir eso. —Solo fue un beso, un beso. —Me repetí en el silencio de mi habitación. —Cualquiera pudo haberte besado. — _¡Cualquiera, pero fue Edward Cullen! ¡El fuereño!_—No puedes dejar que ese beso te haga estar así, no lo permitas. —Respiré profundamente mientras retiraba la almohada de mi cabeza. Cuando abrí los ojos, desgraciadamente descubrí que nada en mí había cambiado, seguía sintiéndome exactamente igual.

Unos ligeros golpes me hicieron incorporarme y volver a poner mi cara de piedra para que nada de lo que me estaba pasando pudiera ser interpretado.

—Pasa. —Incluso mi voz sonaba demasiado apagada para mi gusto, me escuchaba enferma.

—No quise mencionar nada frente a Alice, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que te pasa, sobrina. —Pese a que me sonreía, en su mirar se notaba preocupada. Había ocasiones en que pensaba en ella como mi madre. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿Que tendría que ocurrirme? —Me encogí de hombros con una expresión indiferente, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en la hacienda Cullen. Aunque sabía que con tantos peones presentes dentro de algunas horas seria la comidilla de las viejas chismosas del pueblo.

"_La hombre fue besada_ _por el fuereño." _Ese iba a ser el maldito chisme de la semana.

—Luces diferente. —Se acercó mirándome detenidamente, sus ojos azules me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, y no sé por qué fue pero en ese momento sentí el rubor acudir a mis mejillas. —Quiero saber que paso, Isabella. —Se alejó un poco para darme espacio. —Tu mirada brilla, tu expresión es diferente. No puedes engañarme, así que dime que te pasó. —Justo cuando se sentó a mi lado, supe que no se iría hasta que le dijera la verdad.

No lo pensé dos veces, fue como vomitar después de estar en algún juego mecánico de los que se encuentran en la feria.

—Edward Cullen me besó. —El silencio se extendió por varios segundos hasta que no aguante más. —Le regresé el beso a ese maldito, pero ni siquiera me gustó. —Lo último que dije no pude creérmelo ni yo misma.

—No puedo creerlo. —Su relajada risa hizo que el rubor me inundara nuevamente. —Tu primer beso, cariño. —Sus brazos me rodearon con suavidad. —Quiero que sepas que cualquier duda que tengas con respecto al amor puedes consultarla conmigo pues…

— ¡Rosalie!—El grito que pegué la hizo soltarme de inmediato. —No hay amor entre ese y yo, ese animal me besó sin mi autorización. Me tomó desprevenida pero estoy segura de que con semejante patada en la entrepierna nunca más lo volverá a hacer.

—Isabella. —Ahora la ofendida parecía ser ella. — ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? No es propio de una señorita.

— ¿Y lo es que me deje besar por un extraño?—Me levanté hecha una furia. Por suerte no tenía la fusta conmigo porque si no hubiera empezado a agitarla y en mi estado no era bueno. — ¡Apenas y conozco a ese tipo!

—Bueno, querida, tal vez le pareces hermosa y quiere pretenderte para ser algo más. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que sietes cabeza y que te alejes de esta hacienda.

—No necesito consejos de una mujer que en la vida ha tenido un pretendiente. —Tan pronto como dije eso, el arrepentimiento llegó a mí de golpe. Eso era lo malo de cuando estaba enojada, no pensaba ni analizaba nada antes de decirlo. —Yo, tía, lo lamento pero me sacas de mis casillas.

Noté como trato de componer su expresión para no empezar a llorar, pero su intento lo hacía peor.

—Sí, tienes razón que puede saber una vieja como yo de esas cosas. —Sus palabras solo hacían que me sintiera miserable. Ella siempre tan preocupada por mí y yo dañándola de este modo.

—Rose, —me tragué mi orgullo y fui hasta ella, tomé sus manos entre las mías. En algún otro momento hubiera recurrido a un abrazo pero esas cosas no iban conmigo. —lamento haberte hablado de ese modo. Es que lo que ese tipo me hizo me tiene descontrolada. Estoy alterada y me pongo mal cuando dices tantas idioteces… solo te pido que olvides lo que dije.

—Tranquila, Bella. —Acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. —Todo está bien, después de todo reconozco que tengo la culpa por decir tantas cursilerías. Aunque debes entender que leer tantas novelas románticas crean ese efecto en mí.

—Tú y tus libros. —Bufe. Ella era una mujer encantadora y que le fascinaba leer. Podía haberse ido en el instante que mamá murió pero en lugar de eso se quedó con nosotros y ayudó a Charlie con nuestra crianza.

—Yo y mis libros. —Me dio una cálida sonrisa. —Cada loco con su mundo. Ahora olvídate de ese mal rato que has pasado y concéntrate en la carrera de pasado mañana, estoy segura de que vas a ganar y toda la familia vamos a pasar un rato agradable en la feria.

Sus palabras siempre tenían el propósito de animarme pero la verdad la feria no era lo mismo desde que Esme falleció, simplemente solo acudía para competir y llevarme los premios en efectivo que entregaban.

—Bueno como siempre tienes razón, voy a pasar por alto lo sucedido, puesto que ese idiota ya recibió su merecido, y voy a concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente me importa; pasado mañana voy a competir y voy a ganar el premio.

—Como cada año, cariño, al menos a si ha sido desde hace siete años. —Plantó rápidamente un beso en mi frente antes de incorporarse de la cama. —Iré a ayudar a María con la comida. Cuando todo esté listo, te mando a Alice para que te avise. Báñate, relájate y después bajas a comer.

—Es lo que voy a hacer. —Traté de sonreír. —Por favor, no le comentes nada a nadie.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. —Me sopló un beso antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme en la soledad de mi habitación.

La verdad no sabía si mi última sonrisa había sido lo suficiente para que mi tía se fuera o simplemente no quería seguir con el asunto de "mi primer beso", como quiera que fuera, lo agradecía enormemente. Bien podía decir que iba a dejar pasar el asunto o que ni siquiera iba a buscar ponerlo en su lugar nuevamente pero la realidad era otra, estaba furiosa con él y de algún modo u otro lo que me había echo no se iba a quedar así, tenía que estar consiente de dos cosas: la primera era que una gran parte de mí quería golpearlo y verlo humillado por su osadía, pero una pequeña parte quería que se repitiera.

—Mi primer beso. —Susurré acariciando mis labios con mis dedos, aun los sentía arder por lo ocurrido.

Sin importar el coraje que me causara, la molestia que experimenté al sentirme aprisionada por primera vez, sin ni siquiera manifestar mi descontento en un inicio cuando sentí sus labios, sin que me importara nada quería volver a besarlo. Era tonto e irracional de mi parte pero en estos momentos era lo que más deseaba. Así fuera contra mi orgullo, los besos de Edward Cullen habían despertado un lado de mí que no conocía y lo peor era que se trataba de un lado difícil de controlar pues en estos instantes quería que me volviera a besar. Por muy loco que se escuchara, quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos. Un deseo bastante irracional teniendo en cuenta el coraje que le guardaba, pero no me importaba.

Esperaba que para dentro de unas horas mis emociones se calmaran y desaparecieran por completo para que no tuviera ni un solo recordatorio del beso que hoy me había robado. Quería que la sensación se me pasara, pero algo me decía que la llevaría a cuesta conmigo por un buen tiempo.

Al menos esperaba que cuando se largara, todo en mi siguiera igual, no podía permitirme caer en semejantes cursilerías y menos con un prepotente como ese imbécil. Eso no iba conmigo y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por mostrarme lo más indiferente posible. Yo misma me encargaría de que no le quedaran ganas de seguir en Jalcomulco: iba a hacer de sus días restantes el peor de los infiernos…

.

**POV Edward **

Era increíble que a estas alturas de la noche me encontrara sobándome la mejilla. Tenía que reconocerle a Isabella que tenía buena mano para propinar cachetadas. Aunque el haberla besado valía cualquier golpe, algo de mí me decía que en la vida alguien la había besado y fue por eso que la tomé por sorpresa cuando lo hice.

Además, mi inflado ego seguía creciendo de solo recordar el momento en el que ella me regresó el beso, me daba igual que lo hubiera hecho por instinto o por otra cosa, en estos momentos el recordar sus besos me hacían sentir tan bien conmigo mismo, eso quería decir que no le pasaba desapercibido como hombre.

Bien podía empezar a tratarla como amiga y dejar atrás los conflictos que había tenido previamente con ella, tal vez algo bueno resultaría de todo esto. Además si iba a quedarme en este lugar lo mejor sería no tener enemistades con ella ni mucho menos con alguno de los demás hacendados, sabía que solo por el hecho de ser extranjero o "fuereño" como Isabella me llamaba todos me veían como bicho raro. Un bicho raro que era incapaz de velar y cuidar las tierras de la hacienda que mi madre nos había dejado como herencia. Pero ya les demostraría todo de lo que era capaz cuando algo era de mi total interés.

—No puedo creer que esa mujer haya querido entrar a la hacienda. —Por el tono preocupado de mi hermana estaba segura de que la misma Tanya había sido la encargada de ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido. —Es increíble, además te golpeó.

—Debiste verla Jane. —Jasper trato de sofocar su tonta risa pero fue en vano. —Edward la besó, entonces ella empezó a manotear y a querer zafarse, pero tu hermano no la dejó hasta que le propinó una patada en la entrepierna.

—No entiendo como mi hijo puede comportarse de esa manera. —Si no hubiera sido por ese comentario hubiera olvidado que mi padre estaba con nosotros. —Te enseñamos a respetar a las mujeres, a tratarlas con cariño y tú simplemente abusaste de la confianza de esa chica.

—Es una salvaje. —No tuve la oportunidad de responder pues Jane ya estaba en plan de defensora. —Ella quería entrar a la hacienda, seguir robando agua como hasta ahora y mi hermano solo le puso un alto. —Ella giró hacia mí, clavándome sus grandes ojos azules. —No entiendo cómo pudiste besarla, ni siquiera es bonita.

_¿Bonita? Isabella era hermosa, el decirle bonita solo era una ofensa a semejante belleza._

—De hecho me parece bastante atractiva. —La cara de Jane se tiño de mil colores. Sabía que mi punto de vista le iba a desagradar pero no me importó. —Además, el momento se dió, no me arrepiento de nada.

—Deberías de arrepentirte, sobrino. —Eleazar colocó una mano sobre mi hombro. —Esa mujer es de armas tomar. Aunque ya te haya dado tus buenos golpes, ten por seguro que no desperdiciara ninguna oportunidad para ponerte en tu lugar.

—No creo que lo haga. —Dije más para mí mismo que para los presentes. —La besé y ella me pegó; dos veces para ser exactos así que prácticamente me quedó debiendo un beso.

— ¡Estás loco!—Gritó Jane con repentina euforia. —En definitiva el calor te ha afectado la cabeza.

—Creo que necesita distraerse. —Sugirió Eleazar. —Este pueblo no tiene muchas atracciones pero tal vez puedes ir a la cantina.

— ¿Una cantina?—No estaba tan seguro que frecuentar ese lugar fuera a ayudarme para distraerme. Aunque en realidad no había nada de lo cual distraerme puesto que el beso y todo lo demás lo había hecho conscientemente y no me arrepentía de nada.

—Digo no es como se la están imaginando. —Intervino rápidamente el que había dado la idea. —Es un buen lugar. Además, es frecuentado por algunos de los más importantes hacendados. Si es que aún no has cambiado de idea sobre quedarte, tal vez deberías de comenzar a entablar amistad con ellos.

—Puede que funcione. —La aprobación de mi padre me parecía sorprendente. —En los negocios siempre es bueno tener amigos aunque estos sean conocidos en una cantina. Después de todo, ve a distraerte.

— ¿Así de fácil?—Cuestionó mi hermana un poco más tranquila. —Se nota que todos son unos machos prepotentes, pero hagan lo que quieran. —Salió caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Esperaba que esto no le hiciera ningún mal para sus nervios.

—Ya se le pasara. —Dijo con tranquilidad Carlisle. —Ahora ve por algo de diversión, tienes que irte acostumbrando al ambiente de este lugar.

—Así lo haré. —Me levanté para dirigirme a la puerta principal. Supuse que Jasper debería de estar igual de aburrido que yo, pues ni siquiera necesito de invitación para ir tras de mí. Sabía que no era difícil para él estar con mi hermana y necesitaba distraerse.

— ¡Emmett!—Gritó mi tío al tiempo que estábamos en el jardín. El chico siempre debía de estar pendiente de lo que sucedía, pues no tardó ni cinco segundos en aparecer al lado del Jeep. — ¡Llévalos a "La Victoria"!

— ¡Enseguida, don Eleazar!—Respondió en el mismo tono enérgico para que mi tío lo escuchara.

—Si quieres, puedes darnos las llaves del Jeep para que no tengas la necesidad de llevarnos. —Le ofrecí. Nosotros mismos podíamos llegar hasta allá si nos explicaban el camino.

—De hecho, no es por contradecirte, Edward, —me agradaba que no me tratara de "patrón" al menos entraba rápidamente en confianza, —pero antes que don Eleazar me llamara, ya tenía planes de acudir a la cantina.

—Excelente, al menos así no estaremos tan solos. —Dijo Jasper antes de subirse a la parte trasera.

Ambos los seguimos al interior de auto para irnos lo más antes posible.

—Tengo que decirles que en La Victoria nunca van a estar solos, tienen la mejor compañía del mundo además de los mejores tragos de la región.

—Esa clase de diversión es la que buscamos para distraernos, espero que al menos sea divertido.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que lo será, Jasper.

Había calculado que el camino nos tomaría al menos veinte minutos, pero la verdad fue bastante más corto de lo que pensaba y eso por qué Emmett conducía como loco y conocía a la perfección el camino, además de que la charla que habíamos tenido en el recorrido había aminorado la distancia.

Cuando Emmett estacionó el Jeep, supe que ya estábamos en el lugar. No sé qué estaba esperando pues la verdad el local no lucía como una cantina, al menos no con ese color anaranjado en perfecta sincronía con el amarillo. Era un lugar bastante alegre pues además de colores tan vivos del interior de este salía música bastante aguda. En otro momento hubiera pensado que se trataba de una simple casa del pueblo, aunque sabía que se trataba de la cantina, pues en letras grandes de color rojo estaba escrito: "La Victoria".

—Es diferente. —Susurró Jasper detrás de mí. Supe entonces que no era el único que había imaginado el lugar de otro modo.

—Es genial, chicos. —Se carcajeó Emmett. —Así que vamos a entrar, sólo no se asusten de lo que vean y diviértanse.

—Funciona para mí. —Me encogí de hombros antes de seguirlo decididamente hacia la cantina.

Emmett entró como si nada y tuve que imitarlo pues una parte de mí se estaba poniendo nerviosa por no saber qué iba a encontrar aquí.

— ¡Emmett!—Una voz femenina desde la barra del lugar gritó el nombre de nuestro guía.

Una chica bastante atractiva saltó de la barra para correr a los brazos del interpelado. La mujer era joven, iba excesivamente maquillada y lo que más destacaba en ella eran sus labios sorprendentemente rojos y su cabello castaño claro con mechas rojas; traía un vestido muy corto que se ceñía a su voluminosa figura.

— ¡Chelsea!—La recibió con un gran abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Algo me dijo que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad y que por el solo hecho de estar acompañado no la había besado en los labios.

—Me has tenido muy abandonada, grandote. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja pero fue entonces que noto nuestra presencia. —Nos has traído clientes.

—De hecho son mis patrones, muñeca. —Acarició suavemente su mejilla. —Son Edward y Jasper. —Nos presentó sin rodeos.

—Un gusto. —Sus negros ojos os recorrieron de pies a cabeza. —Son muy atractivos. Por favor, sigan, a mi patrona le encanta conocer gente.

Miré a Emmett pero este se encontraba muy ocupado devorándose a la chica con la mirada. No le dije nada ya que él había hecho suficiente con habernos traído.

En cuanto a Jasper y a mí, nos fuimos directamente hacia la barra. En cuanto me senté en uno de los bancos junto con mi amigo, pude apreciar con mayor claridad el lugar; las paredes estaban del mismo color que el exterior, había una gran rocola en la esquina de la cual provenía la música tan alegre, los ventiladores del techo giraban estrepitosamente para disminuir el calor, había varias mesas vacías y otras tantas llenas de hombres que bebían y jugaban cartas o domino. Frente a nosotros estaba un gran estante con todo tipo de licores, y entonces apareció otra bella mujer la cual hizo que dejara de contar las botellas del estante.

Su cabello era naranja, un naranja muy fuerte a tal grado que parecía estar en llamas, llevaba el mismo atuendo de la efusiva amiga de Emmett pero sus ojos verdes estaban delineados de tal manera que le daban un aspecto casi felino.

—Buenas noches, señores. —Saludó limpiando con un trapo uno de los tarros de cerveza. —Ustedes son nuevos, lo sé por qué no los he visto por aquí y yo nunca olvido una cara. ¿Qué van a tomar?

—Una cerveza. —Respondió mi amigo casi al instante. Tanta desesperación tenía mi amigo por distraerse que iba a beber, y no es que no lo hiciera pero al menos yo nunca lo había visto tomar cerveza.

—Tequila. —Dije espontáneamente para no quedarme atrás. La chica nos sonrió mientras serbia los tragos. Admito que su destreza era impresionante, pues no tardo nada.

Jasper fue el primero en comenzar a beber su gran tarro de cerveza, yo por mi parte espere unos segundos.

—Ahora que están bebiendo me gustaría hablar con ustedes. —Declaro la chica que nos estaba atendiendo. —Mi nombre es Victoria, la dueña del lugar, pero si gustan pueden llamarme Vicky.

—Él es Jasper Hale. —Lo señalé con un movimiento de cabeza, mi acompañante ya estaba enfrascado en una charla con otra chica similar a la primera solo que su cabello era totalmente negro. —Yo soy Edward Cullen…

—Oh, el sobrino de Eleazar. —Me interrumpió de golpe. —Hace días que no veo a tu tío por estos rumbos. La última vez que estuvo fue para ofrecer trabajo en la hacienda. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Muy bien, con alguno que otro inconveniente. —Fue imposible no pensar en Isabella, ese era un hermoso inconveniente.

—Por lo que he escuchado tu inconveniente te golpeó. —Se rió por lo bajo. Apenas estaba tomando el tequila cuando entendí sus palabras a la perfección.

_¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Por dios, Edward, es un pueblo los chismes corren rápido! Pueblo chico, infierno grande._

—Que rápido vuelan las noticias, Victoria. —Al escuchar que la llame por su nombre de pila su sonrisa se hizo mayor.

—No es difícil que me enteré de esas cosas. —Sacó la botella de tequila y volvió a servirme. —Aquí viene la gran mayoría de los trabajadores de las haciendas, así que esta misma tarde me enteré de que un valiente besó a la hombre.

—Soy ese valiente. —Le sonreí, al menos ya estaba siendo reconocido en el pueblo.

—Sí que lo eres, guapo. —Me guiñó un ojo. —Nunca se le ha conocido algún enamorado a esa mujer, y mucho menos se le había sabido de un beso, aquí todo se sabe. Yo lo sé todo.

Tal vez la mejor amistad que pudiera hacer en este lugar era la de Victoria. Si era verdad que ella se enteraba de todo, sería una gran ayuda el que me diera santo y seña de Isabella, aun me intrigaba esa mujer.

—Puedo preguntarte algo. —Asintió suavemente. — ¿Qué sabes de la hacienda Platt?—O tenía que verme tan obvio así que pensé que hablar de eso sería lo primero para después preguntar por ella.

—Esas tierras no han muerto por Isabella. Si fuera por Charlie, la hacienda ya hubiera sido vendida. Nada es igual en esa familia desde que la señora Esme falleció, todo está patas arriba y el único patrimonio que les dejo solo le interesa a una de sus tres hijos. La hacienda siempre se sostiene por todo lo que hace esa mujer, al menos tiene entereza por lo que quiere. Supe que el problema de hoy fue por el agua de tu hacienda, ella siempre la ha utilizado así que debió pegar el grito en el cielo cuando vio que se lo impedías.

— ¿La hacienda tiene problemas económicos?—Di un corto trago a mi bebida.

—Se rumora que Charlie anteriormente hipotecó un par de parcelas dentro de la propiedad, y que si la deuda no se salda en este año, el banco va a tomarlas. Isabella nunca ha pedido préstamos, y mucho menos ha recurrido a las hipotecas, y créeme que varios bancos le han ofrecido jugosas cantidades por las tierras, pero no es tonta. Ni la producción de toda una cosecha podría cubrir esa clase de préstamos.

— ¿Por qué Charlie hipotecó?

—Para cubrir su vicio, antes era cliente del viejo Raúl en dueño de la otra cantina al otro lado del pueblo. Cuando Esme murió, Charlie entró en depresión, se hundió a tal grado de ser una piltrafa humana. —Se me hacía imposible que el mismo hombre amistoso que nos había recibido en su casa hubiera hecho eso. —Pero cuando Isabella tuvo la suficiente autoridad, empezó a luchar por su cuenta, pero la deuda sigue. Además Riley no ayuda en nada. Se supone que ese muchacho es el orgullo de Charlie, pero él solo sigue los pasos de su padre. —Su mirada señaló un punto hacia mi derecha. Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso al voltear así que lo hice con discreción; una mirada rápida me permitió ver a unos tres hombres de edad avanzada y a un joven que tal vez tendría mi edad jugando baraja mientras bebían.

—Ese es Riley. —Declaré susurrando solo para que ella me escuchara.

—En efecto. —Respondió tan bajo como yo. —Desde que lo corrieron de la otra cantina ahora nos frecuenta más, pero es un barril sin fondo. Cada noche termina cayéndose de borracho.

Por unos instantes compadecí a Isabella, tenía muchas cosas con las que lidiar. No solo se trataba de la hacienda, sino de un hermano que no ponía nada de si para ayudarla, y en vez de permanecer neutral se la vivía en la bebida. Un hermano que no veía más allá de sus intereses, puede que él me sirviera para acercarme a su hermana.

— ¡Han hecho trampa!—La voz del hermano de Isabella hizo que todo giraran a verlo. —Yo estaba por ganar.

—Es por eso que no es bueno jugar contigo, muchacho, no sabes perder. —Le dijo uno de los viejos con los que estaba.

—Será mejor que dejes de tomar y te vayas a tu casa. —Opinó otro antes de dejarlo solo en la mesa.

_Mi oportunidad, _pensé en cuanto vi cómo se empinaba la botella de cerveza.

No le dije nada a Victoria, me levanté del banco de madera y me acerqué decididamente hacia él. Riley estaba tan concentrado bebiendo, que solo cuando arrastré la silla para sentarme fue cuando bajó la botella.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido. No estaba tan tomado como pensé que estaría.

—No sé si me recuerdes, —empecé en tono amistoso, —soy Edward Cullen y…

— ¡Tu!—Me señaló con su puño. — ¡El que se sobrepasó con mi hermanita querida! —Se carcajeó él sólo de su chiste personal.

—Veo que ya te enteraste. —Disimulé una sonrisa, tenía que mostrarme de lo más tranquilo con Riley para lograr lo que tenía en mente.

—Pues te felicito. —Dio un gran trago a la botella que estaba a su lado. —Eres el primer hombre que logra hacer semejante acto.

—Eso dicen, —Hice una señal para que trajeran más cerveza. No tuve oportunidad de ver quién de las chicas las trajo, estaba concentrado en como Riley no desperdiciaba ninguna gota de las botellas que ya estaban más que vacías. —Toma una. —Señalé las dos botellas del centro, pensé que dudaría pero no tardó en tomarla.

—Me agradas. —Dijo después de un sorbo de su botella.

—Podemos ser amigos. —Choqué su botella con el vaso de tequila que aún seguía teniendo en mi mano.

—Sí, serás mi amigo. —Se rió por lo bajo. —Mi nuevo amigo que besó a mi hermana.

—Hablando de tu hermana. —Miré hacia los lados para ver si seguía siendo el centro de atención, pero noté que todos ya estaban en otros asuntos. Incluso Jasper estaba bailando con una chica. Era mi oportunidad para sacar a la luz mis intenciones, bueno las intenciones que me convenían sacar. —Ella competirá en la feria de pasado mañana, ¿no?

—Si. —Se metió un puñado de cacahuates a la boca. —Cada año compite y cada año gana.

—Eso escuché, pero también me enteré de todos los problemas que tienen en la hacienda. —Su semblante se despabilo un poco cuando mencioné eso. —Supongo que tú eres el hombre de la casa, siempre los hombres somos preferidos por los padres cuando de negocios se trata.

—Algo así. —Se notaba un tanto sobrio, al menos estaría consciente para lo que estaba por proponerle. —Isabella siempre ha querido agradarle a nuestro padre o que al menos él reconozca su trabajo pero no lo hace. Charlie cree que yo debería de llevar las riendas de la hacienda.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Nos sonreímos con camaradería. _Esto iba a ser muy fácil. _— ¿No te gustaría demostrarle a todo el mundo que tú puedes dirigir la hacienda de tu madre tan bien como lo hace tu hermana o incluso llegar a ser mejor que ella?

—Isabella nunca me deja acercarme a cuestiones de la hacienda, para ella soy un imbécil que no hace más que dar problemas.

—Yo creo que no te han dado la oportunidad que mereces, amigo. Se dé buena fuente que la hacienda Platt tiene problemas económicos, antes pensé que solo era por el agua pero ya veo que no. Están metidos en problemas financieros, eso no es bueno.

—Lo sé, la hipoteca de Charlie está por vencerse. —Susurro como si fuera el mayor de los secretos. —Cuando Isabella pierda esas tierras, enloquecerá y no sé qué le hará a mi padre.

—Tal vez saldar la cuenta es tu oportunidad, Riley. —Sus ojos brillaron codiciosos ante semejante idea.

—Si pudiera hacerlo todo cambiaria, mi hermana me respetaría y tal vez me dejaría intervenir. Charlie estaría orgulloso de mi.

—Ya debe estarlo. Es más, como nuestro primer acto de amistad podría prestarte el dinero para pagar la hipoteca, estoy seguro de que cuando la producción de caña salga tú me pagarás el dinero y todos felices.

— ¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio?—No era tan idiota como creía. —Nada en la vida es gratis.

—Tienes mucha razón, Riley. —Me reí, tenía que aliviar el ambiente tan tenso que se había extendido sobre nosotros. —Mira, lo mejor sería hacer un trato pero eso llevaría mucho tiempo y papeleo innecesario, lo único que necesito es tu palabra.

—Habla de una buena vez, Edward.

—Yo competiré por la hacienda Cullen y tu hermana también competirá. —Asintió a modo de darme a entender que seguía el hilo de la idea. —Me gustaría que en lugar de ella, fueras tú el que compitiera. Sé que somos siete jinetes uno por cada hacienda. Si tú ganas la carrera, te doy el dinero necesario para saldar la hipoteca, incluso les daré acceso ilimitado hacia el ojo de agua o podríamos construir un canal directo que llevara el agua desde mi hacienda hasta la de ustedes. Es muy fácil.

— ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?—Su voz tembló al terminar su pregunta.

—Nada importante, solo te daré el dinero para la hipoteca y puedes irte olvidando del ojo de agua… aunque tendrás que darme la hacienda Platt con todos los animales con los que cuenta. —Palideció tan pronto como terminé de explicarle el plan. —Creo que es un trato justo. Después de todo, sales ganando de las dos maneras aunque si fuera tú me aseguraría de ganar.

— ¿Por qué no le ofreces este trato a mi hermana? Ella debería de competir contigo, no yo.

—Ya veo por qué no te dan oportunidades en tu familia. Eres un cobarde que no acepta un reto tan simple. No tiene caso que siga hablando contigo. —Eché la silla para atrás incorporándome, apenas y di la vuelta Riley habló.

—Acepto. —Tuve que ocultar mi sonrisa ante de girar a encararlo. —Acepto el trato, no soy ningún cobarde.

—Excelente. —Extendí mi mano para estrecharla con él. —Tengo tu palabra de honor y tú la mía, este trato puede beneficiarnos mucho.

—Un trato es un trato. —Dimos un fuerte apretón antes de que lo soltara y fuera de regreso a la barra.

Sorprendí a Victoria muy atenta a la plática que se había llevado a cabo a unos metros de ella.

— ¿Qué estás planeando, querido?—Pregunto con una sonrisa sobre sus rojos labios.

—Tener a mi hermoso inconveniente lo más cerca que se pueda. —Confesé antes de beber de golpe lo que restaba de mi bebida.

Era fácil lo que tenía que hacer. Fácil, pero muy bajo el método al que había recurrido. Riley me había dado su palabra y yo le había dado la mía, no tenía nada que perder y estaba seguro que él no iba a ganar. Además si se le ocurría no cumplir, tenía como testigo a Victoria y eso ya era suficiente.

Si todo salía como mi mente ya lo estaba planeando pasado mañana no solo tendría la hacienda Platt en mis manos, iba a tener a Isabella y eso era el premio sorpresa detrás de todo esto. Iba a conseguir a esa mujer como fuera.

* * *

**Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leer(creo que eso lo digo todo los capítulos pero en verdad es grande el agradecimiento que les tengo) una disculpa por la tardanza, se que no tengo derecho a hacerlas esperar pero es mejor eso a darles capítulos sin sentido. ¿Que creen que quiera Edward de Isabella? ¿Otro beso? *-* ¿Que? Saben que me interesa mucho su opinión y espero que me la hagan saber. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia(aunque no prometo nada) Un gran abrazo y beso a todas aquellas hermosas personas que se dan el tiempo para leer y de igual manera para los lectores fantasmas. Nos vemos. **


End file.
